SEDUCCION
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Blaine conquistaría a Kurt: 1) Conseguiría llamar su atención. Blaine era muy atractivo y Kurt tenía que hacer esfuerzos para apartar los ojos de él. 2) Haría que se enamorara de él. Kurt se sentía intrigado por Blaine, pero había perdido un amor y no quería enamorarse otra vez. 3) Le pediría que se casara con él. Lo seduciría hasta lograrlo. Rated M para futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo FanFic Klaine :D Espero le den una oportunidad y que lo disfruten ;)_

_Ya saben, ¿no? lo de siempre... Ni Glee, ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen... Sólamente los tomé prestados por mero entretenimiento :D_

_A leer ;)_

_xoxo!_

_Nelly ;)_

* * *

**SEDUCCIÓN**

Blaine Anderson había planeado una estrategia muy especial para conquistar a Kurt. Primero, tenía que conseguir llamar su atención. Pero eso era fácil: Blaine era muy atractivo y Kurt tenía que hacer esfuerzos para apartar los ojos de él. Segundo, tenía que hacer que se enamorara de él. Kurt se sentía intrigado por Blaine, pero había perdido un amor y no deseaba enamorarse de nuevo. Y, por último, tenía que pedirle que se casara con él. Blaine lo quería todo, y estaba decidido a perseguir y seducir a Kurt hasta que él lo aceptara.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Volver a casa era siempre una experiencia agradable, pensaba Kurt mientras el avión se preparaba para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. La ciudad ofrecía una magnífica panorámica, con los altos edificios, la famosa Estaua de la Libertad y el Empire State Building bañados por la brillante luz del sol, en contraste directo con el frío que había dejado atrás en Londres.

El Boeing se colocó frente a la pista y, unos minutos más tarde, rodaba por ella con un sordo ruido de motores.

Después de tomar su equipaje y pasar la aduana, Kurt se dirigió al vestíbulo de salida seguido por las miradas de la gente, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Vestía un cómodo pantalón color verde que destacaba su alta y gracil figura, llevaba gafas de sol y su cabello castaño perfectamente moldeado. El resultado era una imagen discreta, pero muy atractiva, que no podía esconder su estatus de modelo internacional.

No había fotógrafos, ni la consabida limusina esperándolo al salir del aeropuerto porque no había informado a casi nadie de su llegada; necesitaba pasar unos días con su familia y amigos antes de volver a las pasarelas y a los compromisos de trabajo por todo el mundo.

Enseguida paró un taxi y, mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto, observaba los autobuses, los coches, los árboles que rodeaban las avenidas; podía ser cualquier ciudad del mundo, pensaba Kurt.

Pero Nueva York ya era su ciudad...

Kurt había nacido en Lima, Ohio. Su padre aún vivía ahí, aunque Kurt le había comprado un apartamento en Nueva York para poder tenerlo cerca cuando se daba un descanso como ahora.

Había sido un niño feliz en Lima, pensaba irónico, recordando los años que siguieron a la muerte de su madre. Un chico solitario, totalmente distinto al resto, que prefería los juegos de té a los cochecitos. Luego un adolescente abiertamente gay que era hostigado de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, acostumbrándose y soportando todo aquello en pos de sus ideas.

Cuando ingresó al club Glee, las cosas mejoraron un poco. El club de los inadaptados, de los perdedores, de los hostigados, de los "diferentes". Un lugar donde podía sentirse cómodo con él mismo a pesar de la lucha de egos y el fuerte enamoramiento que tuvo por Finn, líder vocal del coro y quarterback del equipo de americano, quien después se convirtió en su hermanastro cuando su padre tomó la decisión de casarse con Carole. Después apareció Karofsky, el gay reprimido que lo amenazó de muerte, y que lo obligó indirectamente a transferirse a la Academia Dalton, en la que había una política de no acoso y donde conoció a grandes amistades.

Sí, su vida no había sido fácil, pero cuando decidió estudiar en Nueva York, las cosas mejoraron enormemente. Su carrera como modelo, que había empezado como un capricho, había sido un éxito que sobrepasaba todos sus sueños. Tenía apartamentos en París, Roma, Londres y Nueva York, y era uno de los más solicitados por las mejores casas de moda del mundo.

—Cinco dólares.

La voz del taxista interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Quédese con el cambio —dijo él, sacando un billete de la cartera.

Kurt introdujo la tarjeta magnética que abría las puertas de cristal del elegante edificio de apartamentos y entró en el amplio vestíbulo.

—Me alegro de volver a verlo —dijo una joven en recepción, dándole unas llaves y un paquete de cartas.— El coche que ha alquilado está en el garage y los papeles están en la guantera.

—Gracias.

Kurt subió en el ascensor, desactivó el sistema de seguridad y entró en su apartamento.

El olor a la cera de los muebles se mezclaba con el aroma de flores frescas. Junto al sofá, en un pequeño jarrón, había un ramo de rosas con una nota de Carole: "Bienvenido a casa, cariño."

Había cinco mensajes en el contestador y Kurt pulsó el botón para escucharlos; uno de ellos era de su agente y los demás, de familia y amigos. También había varios e-mails, ninguno de los cuales era urgente. Todo podía esperar hasta que se diera una ducha y deshiciera la maleta.

En el apartamento, cuyos suelos de mármol italiano estaban cubiertos de alfombras, había un salón decorado con cómodos sofás de piel en tono claro, un comedor, una moderna cocina, dos habitaciones con cuarto de baño y un precioso mirador. Las cortinas eran de color marfil, a juego con las paredes enteladas en seda del mismo tono. El toque de color lo daban los cuadros que cubrían las paredes del apartamento y los grandes cojines de los sofás. Era un apartamento elegante, que demostraba el buen gusto de su propietario; un apartamento para vivir y no sólo un lugar bien decorado.

Tras una larga ducha que lo dejó relajado después de tantas horas de vuelo, eligió de su armario un pantalón color crema, una camisa de manga corta azul y botas McQueen. Echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, salió del apartamento.

En Nueva York había bastante tráfico, pero no la clase de atascos interminables que solía haber en las calles de Londres.

Inglaterra. El país en el que tres años antes se había comprometido con el famoso productor teatral Adam Crawford, que había muerto en un accidente unos meses después de haberse casado. Y la semana anterior había tenido que volver al cementerio para acudir al funeral de su suegra.

Aquellos recuerdos tristes no lo conducían a nada, pensaba mientras salía de su casa. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir al banco y comprar algo de comida en el supermercado más cercano.

Cuando entró en el banco, se encontró con una fila de clientes que esperaban ser atendidos.

El hombre que había delante de él se movió unos pasos y en ese momento notó el aroma de su colonia. Era un aroma exclusivo que despertó un repentino interés por el hombre que lo llevaba.

No era muy alto, de cabello rizado y oscuro, brazos fuertes y cuerpo bien definido bajo una camisa tipo polo de manga corta. Llevaba unos pantalones que marcaban su trasero perfecto. ¿Sería un contador, un abogado?, se preguntaba Kurt. Posiblemente, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Si lo fuera, llevaría un traje formal.

La fila empezó a avanzar con rapidez y Kurt se quedó mirándolo mientras se dirigía hacia una de las ventanillas.

Unos veintisiete años, aproximadamente de su misma edad, pensaba Kurt observando su perfil. Su rostro era perfecto, la mandíbula cuadrada, y sus ojos color miel enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas. Su forma de andar lo atraía. Ese hombre exudaba elegancia y buenas maneras.

Otra de las ventanillas quedó libre y Kurt se dirigió a ella. Mientras guardaba el dinero en la cartera se dio la vuelta y se chocó con el hombre.

—Perdone. —dijo rápidamente, sintiendo que lo sujetaba por el brazo.

Blaine dejó que su mirada resbalara por el cuerpo del castaño antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Tenía rasgos clásicos, una piel extremadamente clara y suave. Poseía unos ojos increíblemente bellos de un azul con algunas tonalidades en verde que nunca había visto; pero era su brillante cabello castaño lo que también lo fascinaba; lo llevaba salvajemente alborotado y se preguntaba cómo quedaría aquel color vibrante sobre su almohada. Sonrió discretamente.

Kurt se sintió turbado ante la mirada del hombre y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aparentar tranquilidad.

Se encontraba con hombres atractivos prácticamente todos los días de su vida y nunca sentía nada especial. Que aquel hombre lo hubiera puesto tan nervioso no era más que simple química, pensaba, una de esas cosas que ocurrían algunas veces.

Pero reconocer el sentimiento era una cosa y sentir aquella turbación, otra muy diferente. No le gustaba y no deseaba sentirla.

Y él se había dado cuenta. Lo sabía por la sonrisa que curvaba aquellos labios sensuales y por cómo se habían oscurecido sus ojos miel. Él seguía sonriendo de forma enigmática mientras soltaba su brazo e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Kurt mantuvo una expresión de frialdad mientras guardaba la cartera. Después, se dirigió hacia la puerta. El misterioso hombre iba unos pasos delante de él y era difícil ignorar la gracia de aquel cuerpo; un cuerpo que parecía prometer placeres sensuales sin medida. Kurt se quedó turbado por aquellos pensamientos y lo achacó a una mala jugada de su cerebro agotado tras largas horas de viaje.

Lo primero que colocó en el carro cuando llegó al supermercado fue algo de fruta. Con tantos familiares y amigos que visitar, seguramente la única comida que haría en su apartamento sería el desayuno.

Su familia, recordó de pronto. Tenía que llamarlos por teléfono, pensaba mientras tomaba algunas botellas de leche, yogurt y algo de queso.

—¿Ningún capricho? —preguntó tras él una irónica, pero suave voz masculina, con un muy leve acento extranjero.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres se dirigieran a él constantemente y se volvió para contestar con amable frialdad, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al reconocer al atractivo hombre del banco.

Tenía una boca fascinante, unos dientes blanquísimos y una sonrisa que hubiera vuelto loco a cualquiera. Y había algo en sus ojos miel-ambar que demostraba su sinceridad; tenía una mirada directa, casi analítica, que era más que turbadora.

¿Lo habría seguido?, se preguntaba. Echó una mirada sobre su carro y vio que él también había hecho algunas compras.

—Los cupcakes. —sonrió Kurt, intentando ser amable.— Tengo dos favoritos: chocolate y red velvet.

—Ah, el chico es goloso —dijo el moreno con una risa ronca que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Al mirar las manos del castaño y ver una alianza, Blaine sintió algo parecido a la desilusión, pero no sabía por qué. A pesar de ello, no se desanimó. Estaba acostumbrado a arriesgarse en los negocios y en la vida.— ¿Ese anillo significa algo? —preguntó, rozando con un dedo la alianza.

—Si significa algo o no, no es asunto suyo —contestó Kurt apartando la mano.

Así que, además de atractivo, tenía temperamento, pensaba Blaine, preguntándose si también sería un hombre apasionado.

—¿No quieres decírmelo?

Kurt hubiera deseado marcharse, pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse.— Dame una razón para que lo haga.

—No me gusta jugar con lo que es propiedad de otro —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin asomo de timidez.

Kurt respiró profundamente mirándolo de arriba abajo.— Yo no soy propiedad de nadie —dijo con frialdad mirándolo a los ojos.— Y no estoy interesado en serlo, muchas gracias.

—Una pena —dijo el pelinegro.— Podría ser un descubrimiento fascinante —añadió con humor.— Para los dos.

—En tus sueños —sonrió Kurt irónico, alejándose.

Definitivamente el ángel es gay, pensó Blaine. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo, aunque durante un segundo Kurt había sentido que había mirado en el fondo de su alma y conocido sus secretos para después apartarse, seguro de que podría conquistarlo.

Se estaba volviendo loco, se decía a sí mismo mientras guardaba los alimentos en la bolsa. Estaba cansado y nervioso; lo primero era debido a las largas horas de vuelo y lo segundo a aquel estúpido hombre.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, guardó las cosas en el refrigerador y llamó a su familia por teléfono. Después llamó a Isabelle, su agente.

El trabajo había sido su salvación durante los últimos tres años. Había viajado por todo el mundo, mostrando las colecciones de los mejores diseñadores, pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo uno de los modelos más cotizados? Y lo más importante, ¿deseaba seguir siéndolo?

Había muchos chicos esperando, todos ellos deseosos de conseguir fama y fortuna, y los diseñadores siempre estaban buscando caras nuevas.

La moda era algo pasajero. La alta costura, un nido de ególatras rodeados de aduladores. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la locura, las prisas, los tropiezos, Kurt encontraba placer en mostrar aquellos imaginativos y hermosos diseños y una gran satisfacción cuando lo que mostraba era algún trabajo espectacular.

Eso hacía que las habitaciones de hotel, las largas horas en avión, los nervios y el pánico de última hora en los desfiles valieran la pena. Un cínico añadiría que las astronómicas cifras que cobraba por desfile también ayudaban.

Pero Kurt nunca se había regido por el dinero. De pequeño, había vivido en una linda casa, y había estudiado en las escuelas de la localidad. Su padre se había encargado de que mantuviera los pies en la tierra. Ahora tenía inversiones, propiedades y acciones que aseguraban su futuro por completo y, sin embargo, nunca le había atraído la idea de vivir sin trabajar.

Su padre era quien lo hacía que se sintiera incentivado para poner toda su energía en cada proyecto. La palabra "fracaso" no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Pienso estar de vacaciones toda la semana —dijo a su agente. Isabelle insistió en que reconsiderara su decisión.— Mañana hablaremos en tu oficina. ¿Te parece bien a las diez?

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se estiró y sintió que el agotamiento se apoderaba de él.

Prepararía algo ligero para cenar y después se metería en la cama.

* * *

_Y bien?_

_Espero sus reviews :D_

_kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Kurt estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio de su agente, repasando la lista de propuestas de trabajo.

—Confirma mi asistencia al desfile a beneficio de la Asociación de Lucha Contra el Cáncer y al de la Gala que organiza la Fundación para la Investigación de la Leucemia. También haré la sesión de fotos con Sebastian y... el jurado en el concurso de caras nuevas —dijo, mientras repasaba y descartaba otras invitaciones.— El desfile privado en la boutique de Margo también —añadió, tomando un sorbo de agua.— Y ni una cosa más.

—Liz Stevens me ha llamado varias veces. Es muy insistente —dijo Isabelle.

El hecho de que Kurt donara la mitad de sus honorarios a causas benéficas cada vez que volvía a Nueva York hacía que siempre encontrara montones de peticiones para diferentes eventos.

—¿Cuándo?

—El lunes, en el hotel W.

—Dime que es para alguna causa social y te mato.

—Entonces, estoy muerta. Es para la fundación Pide Un Deseo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Kurt de forma poco elegante, arrugando la nariz.

—Pero lo harás —sonrió su agente, satisfecha.

—Sí —asintió Kurt levantándose. No podía negarse a aparecer en una gala a beneficio de niños que sufrían enfermedades terminales.— Envíame los detalles por e-mail.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Una playa, un libro y el celular —sonrió Kurt.— Se supone que estoy aquí de vacaciones.

—No olvides protegerte del sol.

—No te preocupes.

Una hora más tarde, estaba recostado bajo una palapa en la playa de Jacob Riis Park, observando el horizonte y disfrutando de la suave brisa del mar con olor a sal, mientras oía a las gaviotas que se acercaban a buscar comida en la playa.

Estuvo leyendo durante una hora y después dejó el libro y llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos, con el que había compartido internado durante su adolescencia en Dalton y que, como él, había tenido que pasar por la experiencia de la pérdida de su madre.

Marcó el número y esperó que su secretaria le pasara a un entusiasmado Jeff que deseaba saber cuándo podrían verse.

—Esta noche, si tu novio y tú piensan ir a la exposición de Wes —sonrió Kurt. El extrovertido propietario de la galería de arte era famoso por sus veladas, a las que sólo eran invitados los personajes más selectos de la ciudad.

—¿Vas a ir? Estupendo —añadió.

—Voy a cenar con mi padre, así que es posible que llegue un poco tarde.

—Pásalo bien —dijo Jeff.

Lo pasó bien charlando con su padre y con Carole mientras tomaban consomé, ensalada y fruta. Carole era una conversadora muy amena y siempre encontraba algo divertido que decir sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Un poco después de las diez, Kurt pagaba la cuenta del restaurante y acompañaba a su padre y a Carole hasta su auto, antes de entrar en su coche. Veinte minutos más tarde, buscaba estacionamiento frente a la elegante galería de arte de Wes y se dirigía hacia la iluminada puerta de entrada.

Había mucha gente charlando, bebiendo y moviéndose por todas partes.

—¡Kurt! —exclamó alguien a su lado. Era Wesley Montgomery, por supuesto. Kurt dejó que el hombre lo abrazara y lo mirara de arriba abajo para dar su aprobación.— Tienes que tomar una copa.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —sonrió Kurt.

—No. Pero siempre hay que tener una copa en la mano —contestó Wes,— aunque sólo sea de agua mineral —añadió, haciendo una seña.

Un camarero, bandeja en mano, apareció como por arte de magia.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras recomendarme para mi colección? —preguntó Kurt, tomando una copa.

—Una escultura —anunció Wes.— El escultor aún es desconocido, ya sabes, pero tiene un talento... —añadió, llevándose los dedos a los labios y lanzando un beso al aire— ...por demás impresionante. Dentro de unos años sus esculturas valdrán diez o veinte veces lo que valen ahora —sonrió Wes.— Vamos, amigo, ve a echar un vistazo. Está expuesta con el número quince. Puede que al principio no te guste, pero cuanto más la mires, más te fascinará.

Una descripción exacta, tuvo que reconocer Kurt unos minutos más tarde, inseguro del atractivo de la escultura; pero tenía algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Wes era un experto en arte y él confiaba plenamente en su criterio. Gracias a Wes, había adquirido varias piezas de las que estaba muy orgulloso, así que haría un recorrido por toda la galería para ver el resto de la exposición.

Los rostros de muchos de los invitados eran conocidos y Kurt saludó a algunos, sonrió a otros y siguió su camino hasta que vio a Jeff dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡Kurt!

—¡Jeff! —exclamó, abrazándolo.

—Cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Dónde está Nick? —preguntó. Era raro que el novio de Jeff no estuviera a su lado.

—Mira hacia la derecha, a unos cinco metros.

Kurt sonrió ante el tono divertido de su amigo y buscó con la mirada la familiar figura del novio de Jeff. A su lado estaba Hunter Clarington, un modelo con el que Kurt había trabajado en las pasarelas de todo el mundo.

—¿Tu querido amigo está en la ciudad, dispuesto a crear el caos de costumbre? —preguntó Kurt. Seducir a Nick Duval parecía ser el único interés de Hunter. Que Clarington no hubiera tenido éxito ni antes ni después de que Nick anunciara su compromiso con Jeff no parecía desanimarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Muy perceptivo —sonrió Jeff.— ¿Qué tal Europa?

Kurt dudó un momento antes de contestar, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

—Los desfiles han sido agotadores —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.— Y la madre de Adam perdió por fin la batalla contra el cáncer.

Jeff y él eran tan amigos que casi no hacían falta palabras entre ellos. El rubio apretó su brazo y no dijo nada.

—Tenemos que comer juntos —sugirió Jeff.— ¿Te parece bien mañana?

—Estupendo.

—Muy bien —dijo su amigo, tomándolo del brazo.— ¿Quieres echar un vistazo para ver si encontramos algún talento oculto?

Caminaron juntos observando las obras de arte y, cuando Jeff se paró para charlar con una amiga, Kurt se adelantó para observar un cuadro de colores brillantes. Con la cabeza inclinada, intentaba buscar algún sentido a toda aquella explosión de color.

—Es un abstracto —dijo una irónica voz tras él.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco y se volvió hacia el dueño de esa voz, intentando aparentar calma. Lo había visto en el banco, en el supermercado y de nuevo se encontraban en la galería de arte.

Blaine lo había visto entrar y había estado observándolo desde entonces con un interés que se tornó en satisfacción cuando vio que el novio de su mejor amigo lo saludaba calurosamente. Eso haría más fácil las presentaciones.

Kurt observaba en silencio aquellos rasgos tan atractivos, la impresionante figura que había dentro de un traje Armani perfectamente cortado, los zapatos italianos y el corbatín de Hermes. Sus ojos brillaban irónicos y en su aspecto había algo muy especial, en contraste con su elegante apariencia. Era un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo que no requería de ningún símbolo de estatus. El poder y la elegancia emanaban de su personalidad y había en él algo indescifrable, algo que hacía que su estómago se encogiera y su pulso se acelerara.

—Kurt.

Una voz familiar llamó su atención y se volvió, encantado de poder desviar la atención de aquella poderosa presencia.

—¡Nick! —sonrió calurosamente.— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—Es verdad —sonrió el novio de su amigo, abrazándolo cortésmente, antes de mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado.— ¿Conoces a Blaine?

—Parece que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel —Nick hizo las presentaciones con un extraño brillo en los ojos. El apellido hizo que Blaine lo reconociera por fin.

¿Más casualidades?, pensaba Kurt. Y los dos parecían ser muy amigos.

—Kurt —dijo Blaine. En sus labios, su nombre sonaba seductor, evocador, cálido. Y el castaño no quería sentir ninguna de aquellas emociones; especialmente por aquel hombre.— ¿Eres suficientemente valiente como para dar tu opinión sobre mi obra? —pregunto el ojimiel, tuteándolo.

¿Su obra?, se preguntó Kurt. No podía ser verdad.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, porque estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que diga herirá tu ego —sonrió el ojiazul irónico.

La risa seductora de Blaine hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. —Jeff y Nick tienen que llevarte a cenar a mi casa mañana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kurt, desafiante. Si creía que iba a obedecer sus órdenes, estaba más que equivocado.

—Porque me intrigas —respondió.

—No, gracias.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por ver mi ático de artista?

—No me interesa en absoluto ver tu casa —contestó el ojiazul. Ni nada que se refiera a ti, le habría gustado añadir. Pero estaría mintiendo porque se sentía atraído hacia él. Entre ellos había una atracción tan poderosa que era imposible de ignorar. Sus ojos eran demasiado perceptivos y tenía la extraña impresión de que debía tener miedo de aquella mirada.

—A las ocho. Jeff te dará la dirección—sonrió Blaine a pesar de todo, mirándolo con ironía.—Y ahora, si me perdonas.

—Es un tipo extraordinario —musitó Kurt, mientras lo miraba abrirse paso hasta el otro lado de la galería.

—Es un conocido empresario —comentó Nick.— El arte es para él un pasatiempo y dona parte de su trabajo a obras benéficas.

—Acepta su invitación —dijo Jeff.— Si no lo haces, se pondrán a hablar de negocios y me aburriré.

—No creo que sea realmente muy aburrido para ti. Tú eres muy hábil para los negocios, Sterling.

—Venga, di que sí. A lo mejor lo pasas bien.

El instinto de Kurt le decía que no aceptara. Le gustaba su vida tal como era y no deseaba complicaciones. Aunque sería un reto interesante jugar con Blaine y ganar.

—¿Qué te parece la escultura de acero? —preguntó Nick, para hablar de otra cosa.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kurt decidió marcharse.

—Nos veremos mañana para comer —le dijo a Jeff.

Wes se despidió de él efusivamente y, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, vio a Blaine hablando animadamente con un chico rubio. Casi como si hubiera sentido su mirada, el ojimiel levantó los ojos y lo miró a través de la multitud. En aquella mirada no había sarcasmo, sólo una seguridad profunda que envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Era casi como si estuviera afirmando su derecho sobre él. En silencio, le enviaba un mensaje en el que decía que disfrutaría de la batalla y de la victoria. Tenía que ser su imaginación, pensaba Kurt mientras se dirigía a su coche.

Mientras conducía hacia su apartamento, se decía a sí mismo que Blaine Anderson no entraría en su vida por nada del mundo.

...

Kurt se había puesto un elegante pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, complementando su atuendo con un pañuelo negro anudado al cuello. Había acomodado con maestría su cabello, logrando una apariencia elegante y arrolladora Había mucho tráfico a aquella hora y, cuando pasó el puente, tomó la autopista que llevaba a Upper East Side. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó de repente. Se había vestido y arreglado como si fuera a un desfile para asistir a una cena con un hombre al que no quería volver a ver. Podía dar la vuelta y llamar por teléfono, con alguna excusa. ¿Por qué no lo hacía, entonces? ¿Por qué estaba entrando a través de una cerca de hierro en aquella casa situada al final de una entrada semicircular? Todo por el insinuado reto de Jeff la noche anterior, sobre el que había insistido durante la comida. En aquel momento, ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

Kurt se estacionó al lado del Jaguar de Nick y echó un vistazo al reloj antes de apagar el motor. Perfecto. Pasaban quince minutos de las ocho, una forma de decir que estaba ahí en sus propios términos. El timbre tenía un suave sonido musical y, unos segundos más tarde, la puerta de madera fue abierta por un ama de llaves de mediana edad.

—¿Joven Hummel? Por favor, adelante.

Los techos altos y las paredes acristaladas daban gran sensación de amplitud a la casa, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de obras de arte. Cuando entraron en el salón, la atractiva figura de Blaine, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul pálido, atrajo su atención como un imán.

—Llego un poco tarde, lo siento.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos. Por supuesto, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito pero no lo dijo y se acercó a él sonriendo.

—No importa —dijo, indicándole que se sentara en el sofá.— Siéntate, por favor. ¿Qué te apetece beber?

—Un vaso de agua con hielo, por favor.

—¿Agua mineral o sin gas?

—Sin gas —contestó el castaño. Nick sonreía divertido y Jeff le envió una silenciosa reprimenda, pero Kurt se limitó a sonreír. Blaine volvió y colocó el vaso de agua a su lado en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias —añadió con estudiada y fría amabilidad.

Unos minutos más tarde, el ama de llaves entró para anunciar que la cena estaba servida y se dirigieron al comedor. La mesa de caoba había sido decorada con un exquisito mantel blanco, platos de porcelana, cubiertos de plata y cristalería italiana. Kurt observó la elegante tapicería de las sillas y aplaudió interiormente el buen gusto del ocupante de la casa. Como a él, a aquel hombre le gustaba la decoración sencilla y carente de color, excepto por las obras de arte y los espejos que decoraban las paredes.

Blaine sentó a Kurt a su lado, frente a Jeff y Nick. Kurt siempre comía con apetito porque no tenía necesidad de hacer dieta. Aquella noche, sin embargo, apenas probó la comida.

—Tienes una casa divina —reconoció, admirando los cuadros del comedor. Ninguno de ellos se parecía al abstracto que había visto en la galería de Wes. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Blaine dijo:

—Guardo mis cuadros en el estudio.

—¿Eso es una invitación? —preguntó Kurt, arqueando una ceja.

Los dedos de Blaine rozaron su muñeca cuando le sirvió agua y Kurt sintió un escalofrío que lo dejó turbado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—No me creas falto de respeto —contestó Blaine con una cálida sonrisa.— No quiero desilusionarte, pero en el estudio lo único que hago es pintar. El amor lo dejo exclusivamente para el dormitorio.

—Qué... ordinario.

—¿Ah, sí? —rió Blaine con cierta arrogancia.— ¿No te parece importante la comodidad?

La imagen de una enorme cama con sábanas de satén en la que dos cuerpos se confundían lánguidamente le vino a la mente... una visión que descartó inmediatamente. Kurt habría deseado contestarle apropiadamente y lo habría hecho si hubieran estado solos, pero en aquel momento simplemente sonrió, con una sonrisa falsa que no engañó a nadie, y mucho menos a Blaine.

—No siempre.

—El pollo está estupendo —dijo Jeff, intentando suavizar la tensión.

Kurt lo miró. En sus ojos podía leerse: "No te preocupes, Jeff, lo estoy pasando bien". Al hacerlo, vio la advertencia en los ojos de su amigo.

—¿Qué tal Europa, Kurt? —preguntó Nick.— ¿Pudiste divertirte?

—No —contestó el castaño.— Pero el mes que viene tengo que ir a Milán para presentar las colecciones de primavera.

Después de aquello, tendría que ir a trabajar a París. Aquella era su vida, como un carrusel... grandes ciudades, grandes multitudes, grandes emociones. Y, de vez en cuando, buscaba un tiempo para apartarse de todo y volver con su familia y sus amigos.

—¿Te apetece un poco más de ensalada?

¿Estaría recordándole que no estaba haciendo honor a la cena?, se preguntaba Kurt. Era absurdo dar aquella imagen de modelo fanático de las dietas cuando no lo era en absoluto, pero algo en su interior le hacía comportarse de esa forma, no sabía si para irritar a Blaine.

—Gracias —contestó Kurt, tomando una pequeñísima porción.— ¿Consiguió Wes vender tu abstracto? —preguntó irónico.

—No estaba en venta —contestó Blaine.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó, clavando sus ojos en los de Blaine.— No pareces un artista.

—¿Y qué aspecto crees que debe tener un artista? —preguntó el ojimiel con expresión aparentemente inocente.

Lo que decían parecía no tener importancia, pero el tono estaba cargado de tensión; la tensión de estar jugando a un juego peligroso con un hombre que conocía todos los aspectos de la caza. Un predador acostumbrado a esperar el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre su presa, conocedor de que él era quien sería el vencedor. Estaba comportándose como un tonto, se dijo Kurt a sí mismo, enfadado por haber entrado en aquel juego.

— Si les parece, vamos a la sala de estar a tomar café —añadió Blaine un poco más tarde.

Su duende malvado seguía trabajando cuando, en lugar de café, pidió un té.

—De hierbas, si es posible —dijo, pestañeando.

—Claro —sonrió Blaine.

La petición no parecía tomarlo por sorpresa; incluso parecía estar esperándola. Unos minutos más tarde, ponía ante el ojiazul una taza de té casi transparente. Era horrible, pensaba Kurt mientras tomaba el líquido a pequeños sorbos, viendo cómo Nick, Jeff y Blaine saboreaban el aromático café.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —preguntó Blaine.

—No, muchas gracias —contestó. No pensaba volver a probar aquel líquido insípido en su vida si podía evitarlo.

Nick se levantó, mirando enigmáticamente a Jeff. —Bueno, es hora de irnos, Blaine.

—Ha sido una cena estupenda —dijo Jeff.

Que ellos se marcharan era una excusa estupenda para que Kurt lo hiciera también y, seguramente, era lo que Blaine esperaba. Pero aquel duende que parecía obligarlo a hacer cosas extrañas le dijo que se quedara para sorprenderlo. Blaine fue a despedir a sus amigos y después volvió a la sala de estar. Kurt lo observó mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad en un sillón frente a él.

—Jeff y tú son amigos desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres explorar mi pasado?

—No especialmente.

—¿No quieres conocerme en profundidad? —bromeó Kurt.

Blaine no contestó durante algunos segundos, deseando romper la barrera que Kurt había levantado, pero sabiendo que iba a necesitar paciencia para hacerlo.

—Conozco tu vida profesional —contestó.— Háblame sobre tu matrimonio.

Kurt casi se quedó sin respiración. Era un tema del que no hablaba con nadie y menos con un completo desconocido.

—¿No te lo ha contado Jeff?

—Sólo en parte.

—Puede resumirse así: "El famoso productor teatral, Adam Crawford, muerto en un accidente automovilístico, poco tiempo después de contraer matrimonio con el modelo internacional Kurt Hummel".

Habían pasado tres años desde aquel fatídico día, pero el horror seguía siendo el mismo. Daba igual que Kurt no hubiera estado en la ciudad aquel día, que no hubiera visto personalmente el accidente, el destrozo, el incendio posterior. Las imágenes en televisión, las fotografías en los periódicos se habían encargado de plasmar todos los detalles. Su familia y sus amigos habían formado un escudo para protegerlo durante aquellos meses y después había vuelto a las pasarelas, sabiendo que todos sus movimientos, todos sus gestos eran vigilados por los fotógrafos para advertir algún signo de dolor. Algunos incluso habían intentado provocarlo; pero Kurt no había bajado la guardia ni una sola vez. Sólo aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían que su sonrisa no era verdadera.

—Debiste sufrir mucho en aquel momento—dijo Blaine. Kurt no contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—Tengo que marcharme.

—¿Te asusto? —preguntó Blaine en voz baja, levantándose a su vez.

—No —contestó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine no apartó los suyos y Kurt sintió que aquel hombre rompía todas las capas protectoras en las que había envuelto su corazón y lo dejaba al descubierto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntaba a sí mismo. Había sabido que aquel hombre era un peligro desde el primer momento y tenía que apartarse de él.

—Me alegro de oírlo —sonrió Blaine.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me encantas... y porque te deseo —dijo después de unos segundos, como sopesando sus palabras.

—No suelo acostarme con alguien a quien acabo de conocer —dijo Kurt, dando un paso atrás. La sinceridad de aquella frase había hecho que dentro de él se desatara un incendio.

El castaño tenía coraje y pasión, pensaba Blaine. Guardado, reservado. Y él lo deseaba todo, aunque sabía que Kurt lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

—Yo tampoco —replicó el pelinegro, observando la diversidad de emociones en los expresivos ojos azules de Kurt. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero esperaría. Y se aseguraría de que habría una próxima vez.

Kurt necesitaba escapar de allí, pero antes de hacerlo le dio las gracias por la cena, con toda la amabilidad de que fue capaz.

—Pero si apenas has comido —sonrió Blaine.

Kurt sintió una punzada de remordimiento por su infantil comportamiento. ¿Sospecharía él que había sido deliberado, que sólo había intentado molestarlo?

—Mi falta de apetito no tiene nada que ver con las habilidades de tu cocinera.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias.

Kurt salió del salón y Blaine lo siguió a unos pasos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la abrió para él con amabilidad.

—¿Qué hacías en el supermercado si tienes un ama de llaves?

Podría haber inventado cualquier excusa, pero en lugar de eso, dijo sinceramente:

—Quería volver a verte.

—Buenas noches —dijo Kurt, saliendo de la casa y entrando en su coche apresuradamente.

Le habría gustado arrancar a toda velocidad, pero no lo hizo. Una vez que hubo pasado la cerca de hierro, se encaminó hacia la avenida Lexinton. Aquel hombre no era más que un intruso en su vida, pensaba apretando los dedos sobre el volante, un intruso que no necesitaba en absoluto. Pero nada parecía poder apartar a aquel hombre de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se metió en la cama tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido y, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se despertó empapado en sudor. Había soñado con la sonriente cara de Adam despidiéndolo en el aeropuerto y entrando en el coche para lo que sería el último día de su vida.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Blaine miraba las luces de Central Park mientras pensaba en aquel ángel de ojos azules. No podía dormir. Normalmente dormía cinco o seis horas, pero sabía que aquella noche dormiría menos que eso. Lo que necesitaba era una estrategia. Una campaña que no dejara nada al azar. Al día siguiente llamaría a Nick Duval para intentar que Jeff le dijera lo que Kurt pensaba hacer durante aquellos días. En la guerra y en el amor, todo estaba permitido.

* * *

_N/A: Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer, a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y le han dado follow. Pero muy en especial a Guest, AdryRamiss15 (La historia trata de Kurt reacio a enamorarse y de Blaine haciendo todos sus intentos por conquistarlo), NaomiRomKB, darckel, Andre Luna, Klaineadiction, patry, santa klaine, Ilse Wayland, KlainerDCbowties, Candy Criss, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, Adriana11, Youknowmycoffeeorder, 07DaniDC y Gabriela Cruz por sus lindos comentarios._

_Aprovecho para aclarar que Blaine no será ningún aprovechado, ni malo, ni nada que se le parezca. Blaine es un joven que ha caído bajo el embrujo de un Kurt totalmente atractivo, lindo, pero también vulnerable por cierto evento que marcó su vida y que ya se ha dado a conocer en este capítulo. :D_

_De paso, les informo que ya he iniciado con la traducción de "Wake me Up Inside", así que espero que se den un chance para leer. ¡Es una historia realmente genial! La encuentran en mi perfil :D  
_

_Ahora sí, nos leemos próximamente.  
_

_kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_

_Nelly ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos para Kurt, que salió con su amigos y disfrutó de un almuerzo con su padre en un elegante restaurante cerca de su apartamento.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Kurt.

—Bien —contestó su padre sonriendo.

Mientras su padre siguiera bien de salud, nada más imteresaba.

—¿Y Finn? —volvió a preguntar. Siempre había habido un gran cariño entre él y su hermanastro.— Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

—¿Te parece bien esta noche? —preguntó su padre.— Nos podemos reunir en la casa de Finn y Rachel. Estarán felices de que los visites.

—Suena estupendo. Hay muchas cosas que platicar con ellos. —rió Kurt.

—Definitivamente. Ya sabes cómo es esa chica. Seguramente tendrá miles de cosas que contarte. —sonrió filosóficamente Burt Hummel.

—Pues entonces, hecho. —dijo Kurt, levantando su copa para brindar con su padre. —Salud, papá —añadió, con solemnidad.

—Salud —contestó el señor Hummel amablemente.

Estaban a punto de terminar el segundo plato cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que alguien tras él lo estaba mirando. Estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido, pero aquello era diferente. El interés que despertaba cuando entraba en algún sitio no le hacía sentir aquella sensación de peligro.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Unos segundos más tarde, vio a Blaine comiendo con otros dos hombres en una mesa a unos metros de él.

En ese momento, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. El sonrió con aquella sonrisa irónica que Kurt ya conocía y lo saludó con un breve movimiento de cabeza antes de volver de nuevo su atención hacia el plato.

—¿Kurt?

El castaño levantó la mirada al oír su nombre y se dio cuenta de que no había oído una palabra de lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

—Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó su padre.

—En nada importante —contestó Kurt, arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno, pues ahora que por fin me estás escuchando... —rió su padre— ¿cenamos el miércoles en la casa?

—Me parece perfecto.

El camarero retiró los platos y sirvió el café. Kurt controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiéndose observado por aquel hombre como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

Nadie se habría dado cuenta de cómo lo perturbaba la presencia de Blaine ni cuánto le habría gustado escapar de ella.

—¿Otro café?

—No, gracias —sonrió Kurt a su padre.

—Señor Hummel, ¿cómo está? —oyó una voz a su lado. Era Blaine. Sus ojos brillaban; la expresión inescrutable tras aquella enigmática sonrisa. — Hola, Kurt —añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío. Su presencia lo había irritado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para saludar con amabilidad. Blaine se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. El contacto fue muy breve, pero encendió algo como un fuego en sus venas, un fuego potente, eléctrico, abrasador. Le habría gustado matarlo. De hecho, lo mataría la próxima vez que se vieran. Si volvían a verse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo como si entre ellos hubiera una intimidad que no existía en absoluto?

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó su padre, interesado en conocer el porqué de la extraña expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

—Cenamos juntos hace un par de días —contestó Blaine con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó su padre, intentando imaginarse qué habría entre ellos.— ¿Gustas tomar un café con nosotros, chico?

—Estoy con un par de amigos. Otra vez será— dijo mirando a Kurt.— Ahora, si me disculpan.

—No sabía que conocieras a Blaine. En casa tenemos un cuadro suyo, el del jarrón de flores, ¿te acuerdas? A Carole le encanta —informó su padre. Kurt recordó el cuadro en aquel momento. Lo había admirado muchas veces, sin saber que había sido pintado por aquel hombre.— ¿Nos vamos? —sugirió su padre, mientras pagaba la cuenta. Salieron juntos del restaurante y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Kurt se fue de compras y por la tarde volvió a casa y empezó a arreglarse para salir a cenar. Le había dicho a su padre que cenaría con Finn y Rachel.

El afecto que sentían unos por otros quedó patente durante la reunión. Se relajó entre la feliz pareja, platicaron de cómo les iba en su vida de casados y tanto Finn como Rachel se veían radiantes de felicidad. Sin lugar a dudas eran el uno para el otro. Kurt les dio los regalos que había comprado para ellos en Londres. En resumen, había sido una velada sumamente agradable.

La brisa nocturna hizo que durmiera de un tirón aquella noche por primera vez y a la mañana siguiente se levantó más tarde de lo normal para empezar lo que prometía ser una semana llena de sorpresas.

Kurt golpeaba con los dedos el volante, nervioso, en medio del tráfico. Parecía tener que pararse en todos los semáforos de la ciudad y sólo tenía cinco minutos para llegar al primer desfile para el que se había comprometido mientras estaba en Nueva York.

Diez minutos más tarde, paraba su coche frente a un elegante hotel, le daba las llaves al valet y entraba apresuradamente en el vestíbulo. En el salón, los miembros del comité discutían entre ellos sobre los cambios de última hora.

—¡Kurt, cariño! —exclamó la altísima Liz Stevens, dama de sociedad que solía vestirse de la forma más extravagante y cara posible. Aquel año parecía decidida a cubrirse de joyas y llevaba docenas de cadenas de oro al cuello y en las manos; algo que, en cualquier otra persona, hubiera parecido de mal gusto, pero que Liz convertía en el último grito.— No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido. Estás fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso —añadió, abrazándolo y, como siempre, besando al aire, antes de soltarlo.— ¿Cómo estás?

—Estupendamente. ¿Y tú?

—Pregúntamelo después del desfile —sonrió nerviosa la mujer.— Aún me faltan dos modelos.

Un desfile de modelos siempre parecía algo completamente ensayado y controlado, pero tras la pasarela se escondía el mayor de los caos.

—Hay mucho tráfico —dijo Kurt.— ¿Quién te falta?

—Hunter y Thad.

Thad era amable, tranquilo, simpático y un estupendo profesional. Hunter, en cambio, era el típico modelo que iba de diva dentro y fuera de la pasarela.

—Llegarán enseguida, no te preocupes —le aseguró Kurt.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero, ¿cuándo? —preguntó Liz mirando alrededor con preocupación.— Tenemos que sentar a los invitados. En diez minutos empezará el discurso de la presidenta de la Asociación y cinco minutos más tarde hay que empezar a desfilar.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Necesito un cigarrillo y una copa —suspiró.— Te juro que el año que viene no estaré en ningún comité.

—Claro que sí, Liz. Te necesitan. Nadie puede reunir a tanta gente como tú.

—Eres un cielo, Kurt —dijo la mujer con sinceridad. Detrás de la pasarela, había el mismo caos de siempre, con racks de ropa, accesorios y modelos -hoombres y mujeres- por todas partes que estaban siendo peinados y maquillados. Los ayudantes de los diseñadores, coordinadores y estilistas iban de uno a otro dando los últimos toques antes de que empezara el desfile. Siempre había cambios de última hora, alteraciones que no estaban anotadas en ninguna parte y que, casi siempre, mejoraban el aspecto del traje y del modelo. Kurt comprobó los atuendos y accesorios que tenía que ponerse y el orden en que debía hacerlo antes de quitarse la ropa y empezar a prepararse.

—Kurt, amigo. —dijo un chico de estatura promedio, piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, sentándose a su lado frente al espejo. Era Thad.— Me va a dar un ataque.

—Hola Thad —sonrió Kurt.— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mi coche se ha descompuesto, me he golpeado la cabeza con la puerta al intentar bajar, me he manchado de aceite al tratar de investigar dónde estaba la falla y he tardado mucho más de la cuenta en llegar aquí —decía mientras se aplicaba la base del maquillaje.— Hunter aún no ha llegado y Liz... —se interrumpió, mirando al cielo con un gesto expresivo.

—¿Está por las nubes? —rió Kurt.

—Eso mismo.

En ese momento empezaron a oír el discurso de la presidenta de la Asociación.

—Cinco minutos —advirtió una de las coordinadoras en el momento en el que una figura vestida de cuero negro entraba apresuradamente.— Hunter, ¿sabes qué hora es?

El modelo se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer apenado.

—La culpa ha sido del taxista.

—Saldrás al final, así tendrás tiempo de prepararte. —improvisó la coordinadora.— Date prisa, por favor —añadió, cambiando los nombres en su lista a toda prisa.

Kurt se puso unas bermudas azules, una playera tipo polo en franjas horizontales, sombrero de paja con banda azul, gafas oscuras, cinturón de rayas, reloj de pulsera y mocasines de piel. Después se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo un bolso color azul marino con asa de piel.

La Presidenta terminó su discurso y empezó la música.

—Vamos, chicos —anunció la coordinadora.— Empezamos ya. Thad, tú primero. Después, Kurt.

La música estaba a todo volumen, luces de colores bailaban al ritmo de las notas. La hora del espectáculo.

Era una escena familiar para Kurt. Diferentes pasarelas, diferentes ciudades, pero el mismo trabajo. Esperó su turno, sonrió profesionalmente y salió a la pasarela. Cada movimiento, cada paso perfectamente ensayado, era una coreografía estudiada que daba a la ropa su mejor imagen.

Los diseñadores iban de acá para allá, los ayudantes fruncían el ceño y los coordinadores ayudaban a vestirse a los modelos para que todo saliera como tenía que salir.

La exhibición de trajes de etiqueta era la más importante y cada uno de ellos pasaba solo para causar impacto. Después, todos los modelos aparecieron juntos, los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmados y los diseñadores salieron a la pasarela para saludar. Y allí terminaba todo.

Kurt se quitó el traje, deseando ponerse su propia ropa y quitarse el maquillaje. Sabía que al ser modelo, tenía que utilizarlo, pero su piel era perfecta, por lo que no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo, pero respetaba las indicaciones y nunca contradecía. Pensaba comer algo ligero y después volvería a su apartamento para irse directo a la piscina a nadar.

—¿Estarás en la boutique de Margo mañana? —preguntó Thad.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Sí.

—Yo no pienso trabajar gratis —dijo Hunter acercándose a ellos.

—¿No? —preguntó Thad dulcemente.— ¿Y te importaría decirme cuál es tu precio?

Kurt se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa que Hunter lanzó sobre Thad.

—¿Te da envidia?

—No, guapo. A mí me gusta trabajar gratis cuando es para una obra benéfica.

—Ya. Lo que pasa es que la publicidad te viene muy bien, ¿no Harwood?

Kurt se dio cuenta de que aquella discusión podía acabar muy mal.

—Hunter, ¿por qué no cierras la boca antes de que te la cierre yo? —preguntó Thad.

—Espero que lo digas en broma. Porque si te acercas a mi, llamaré a seguridad.

—Es una perra —murmuró Thad cuando Hunter despareció.— No sé por qué se mete conmigo.

—Es su pasatiempo favorito, no le hagas caso —dijo Kurt, colgándose su mochila al hombro.— Bueno, me marcho, hasta mañana —sonrió.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió su amigo.

Cuando salía del vestuario, Liz Stevens lo tomó del brazo y lo felicitó por el trabajo. Amablemente, Kurt agradeció los cumplidos de varios de los invitados hasta que por fin pudo salir del salón.

—Tengo un mensaje para usted, joven —dijo el valet, dándole un sobre.

—Gracias —dijo el castaño, abriendo el sobre que contenía una misteriosa tarjeta. Era la tarjeta de Blaine Anderson, con un número de teléfono y una simple nota que decía: _Llámame_.

Kurt no sabía si enfadarse o echarse a reír. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se quitó la ropa, se puso traje de baño y bajó a la piscina para relajarse. Estuvo nadando durante un rato y después subió de nuevo a su casa para darse una ducha y comer algo. El teléfono sonó dos veces aquella tarde. La primera llamada era de Mercedes que deseaba que comieran juntos al día siguiente y la segunda de Jeff, invitándolo al teatro.

...

La boutique de Margo era una de las más exclusivas de la ciudad. Allí sólo podían comprar los ricos y famosos y Margo, una astuta mujer de negocios, tenía muy buen instinto para la moda. Sabía elegir lo mejor de las colecciones para su negocio.

Cada temporada, organizaba un desfile para la más selecta clientela y los atuendos que se exhibían podían comprarse con un diez por ciento de descuento; otro diez por ciento era dedicado a obras benéficas. Casi siempre utilizaba modelos desconocidos y algunos de ellos habían conseguido saltar de ahí a las pasarelas internacionales. Kurt era uno de ellos, así que cuando sus visitas a Nueva York coincidían con el desfile de Margo, trabajaba de forma gratuita por respeto y afecto a aquella mujer.

Kurt estacionó el coche y cruzó la plaza a paso rápido, esquivando los pequeños charcos que había dejado la lluvia por la mañana. Una elegante vendedora esperaba a los invitados en la puerta y había dos hombre de seguridad comprobando las invitaciones.

Kurt vio dos Rolls-Royces y un Bentley estacionados en la puerta, cada uno de ellos con su chofer.

—¡Kurt! —lo saludó Margo con sincero entusiasmo.— Cuánto me alegro de verte. Thad acaba de llegar y los tres nuevos están como un flan.

—Ya me imagino —rió Kurt.

—Necesitan tus consejos, cariño.

Kurt recordó en ese momento lo nervioso que él mismo se había sentido nueve años antes, la primera vez que había desfilado en la tienda de Margo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Cuento con ello.

Kurt se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, saludó a Thad y a la coordinadora del desfile, que le informó sobre su vestuario y sobre el orden de salida y sonrió a los tres chicos que lo miraban a su vez con admiración. Sabía que daría igual lo que dijera, pero intentó tranquilizarlos.

—No se preocupen. Sólo tienen que salir y caminar con normalidad. Todo va a salir bien, lo digo por experiencia.

Margo era una organizadora ejemplar y sabía rodearse de los mejores ayudantes, así que el desfile empezó sin demasiado retraso. Los invitados tomaban champán, colocados en tres filas de asientos formando un semicírculo.

Kurt fue el primero en salir y, cuando estaba dando la vuelta al semicírculo, lo vio. Vio a Blaine sentado entre el público, con un elegante traje gris y aparentemente muy cómodo.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo allí?, se preguntaba Kurt.

El castaño caminaba con una ensayada sonrisa en los labios, sin mirar a nadie en particular, como hacía en todos los desfiles. La cabeza alta, la espalda recta, la misma rutina de siempre.

Y, sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de aquella atractiva figura cuya atención presentía y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Thad mientras se cambiaban de atuendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kurt.

—Hay un hombre sentado en la tercera fila que no te quita los ojos de encima.

Durante todo el desfile, Kurt notaba los ojos de Blaine clavados en él y se sentía expuesto y nervioso. Algo que no había sentido hacía tiempo. Entre ellos parecía haber una conexión física tal, que sentía cómo los ojos ámbar resbalaban por su cuerpo aun sin verlos. Y todo ello como resultado de un par de encuentros fortuitos, un par de horas en su compañía rodeados de amigos comunes y el roce de sus labios en la mejilla. Era una locura.

Pero lo más absurdo era la sensación de haber entrado en un callejón del que no podría salir. Eran pensamientos absurdos, se decía a sí mismo. Llevaba una vida muy agradable, en la que él tomaba sus propias decisiones y su corazón estaba lleno de los recuerdos de Adam.

¿Qué más podía necesitar? Necesitaba pasión; un cuerpo cálido al que abrazarse durante la noche. Aquel pensamiento apareció en su mente de improviso y Kurt estuvo a punto de echarse a correr... Pero no lo hizo. Su profesionalismo hizo que levantara la cabeza un milímetro más, sonriera más ampliamente y siguiera caminando y dando vueltas como si no ocurriera nada.

El evento fue un éxito, como esperaban. Todo el mundo compró algún atuendo o accesorio, que las vendedoras envolvían con cuidado y depositaban en las elegantes bolsas de la tienda. Kurt volvió a vestirse con su ropa; un cómodo pantalón de Armani, una camisa de seda de la misma marca y zapatos a juego y, cuando salía, vio a Blaine charlando con una atractiva mujer al otro lado de la tienda. El levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacia el ojiazul.

Aquel hombre ejercía un efecto devastador en sus sentidos, tuvo que reconocer.

—Hola, Kurt.

—Hola, Blaine —sonrió amable, pero fríamente. El pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática. Poseía una sexualidad letal y eso lo convertía en un hombre infinitamente peligroso, que jugaría siguiendo sus propias reglas.—Perdona, pero tengo que irme —añadió, intentando alejarse de él.

—No.

—¿Perdón?

—No —repitió Blaine con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja Kurt.

—¿En este momento?

—Sí —contestó él, resignado.— En este momento.

—Te estoy invitando a comer —sonrió Blaine.

—No.

—Podría persuadirte para que me dijeras que sí besándote delante de todos los invitados —dijo Blaine sin apartar los ojos de él.

—Si haces eso, te daré una bofetada —murmuró el castaño apretando los dientes.

—En todo caso, valdría la pena —dijo él pelinegro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó su cara entre las manos y se acercó para besarlo.

No fue un beso suave, ni un roce ligero en los labios. Estaba marcando su territorio de forma posesiva, erótica e intensamente sexual. Para Kurt aquel beso fue como un rayo que destelló por todo su cuerpo e instintivamente, levantó las manos para apartarlo de sí. En ese momento Blaine lo soltó.

—Eres...

Blaine le impidió hablar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

—Aquí no. A menos que quieras hacer una escena.

Los ojos de Kurt brillaban con furia y respiraba con dificultad. Se dio cuenta de que los invitados estaban mirándolos y le habría gustado maldecirlo cuando lo tomó del brazo para salir de la tienda.

—Eres un estúpido arrogante y egoísta —le dijo en cuanto estuvieron en la calle.

—No has contestado a mi mensaje y, como tu número no viene en la guía, no me has dejado otra alternativa —dijo Blaine.

—¿Y para eso has venido aquí? —preguntó el ojiazul.

Sus ojos brillaban con furia. Le habría gustado golpearlo.

—Ha sido una experiencia por demás interesante —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Me ha dado la oportunidad de verte trabajando.

—Espero que te hayas aburrido.

—No ha sido así, te lo aseguro —sonrió Blaine.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te gustan las cosas imposibles?

—Algo así —contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues déjame que te diga algo —dijo Kurt intentando contener su rabia.— Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Eso es una cuestión de opiniones.

—Conoces a mi padre. Tenemos amigos comunes... —empezó a decir Kurt.

—Lo que hay entre tú y yo no tiene nada que ver con tu padre ni con ningún amigo. No tiene nada que ver con nadie más que con nosotros dos.

—No hay nada entre tú y yo —replicó Kurt.

—Aún no —dijo Blaine con tranquilidad.— Pero lo habrá —añadió, rozando su mejilla con la mano.

Kurt miró aquellos ojos altaneros, la silenciosa seguridad de aquel hombre que sabía lo que quería y no pensaba dejar que nada se pusiera en su camino y aquello hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Tenía que apartarse de él para pensar con claridad.

—Por favor, suéltame.

—Entonces, ¿no comemos juntos? —sonrió él.

—Tengo una sesión de fotos dentro de media hora —contestó Kurt. — Adiós.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y cruzó la calle. Hasta que entró en su coche, notó los ojos de Blaine clavados en su espalda.

...

La sesión de fotos fue agotadora porque el diseñador insistía en hacer varias tomas desde cada ángulo. Quitaban y ponían accesorios, retocaban el maquillaje y le arreglaban el cabello una docena de veces.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —preguntó el fotógrafo.— Me gustaría hacerte unas fotos en la playa al anochecer.

Eran más de las seis y lo único que Kurt deseaba era quitarse la ropa, subir a su coche y llegar a su apartamento para darse un baño caliente, pero Sebastian Smythe era uno de los mejores fotógrafos de moda del momento y lo mejor sería aceptar.

—¿Puedo comer algo antes? —preguntó, resignado.

—Claro que sí —sonrió.— No soy un monstruo.

—Aunque me hayas pedido que pose para ti mañana antes del amanecer y ahora me pidas que pose también esta noche —sonrió irónicamente Kurt.

—Sabes que siempre quiero lo mejor porque soy el mejor.

El comentario era cierto, no pura vanidad. Había ganado docenas de premios y era reconocido como uno de los mejores, sino el mejor de la profesión. Juntos eran un buen equipo.

Kurt se quitó el atuendo que lucía para las fotografías y volvió a ponerse su ropa antes de bajar a comer algo a un café con terraza, que daba a un hermoso parque. Después de eso, fueron juntos en un pequeño grupo de coches hasta una playa en la que habían colocado una tienda para que Kurt se cambiara de ropa. La brisa fresca del mar hacía que sintiera un poco de frío mientras se movía, posando en posturas diferentes mientras Sebastian hacía las fotografías.

—Sólo un par de fotos más, Kurt. Quiero hacer alguna en blanco y negro.

El atardecer le daba una tonalidad anaranjada y después rojiza al cielo, haciendo que las sombras se ampliaran.

—Bueno, ya hemos terminado —dijo Sebastian a todos los miembros del equipo, que rápidamente empezaron a guardar las cosas y desmantelar la tienda.

—¿Te apetece tomar una copa conmigo? —preguntó Sebastian.— Hay un bar a dos manzanas de aquí.

—¿Te ofenderías si te digo que no?

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Con mi cama. A solas —contestó el ojiazul riendo.— Y estoy seguro de que mañana por la mañana me querrás fresco y descansado.

—Como fotógrafo sí —dijo él.— Pero como hombre, me gustaría verte agotado y lánguido después de una noche de amor... —el fotógrafo se acercó y le rozó suavemente una mejilla.— preferentemente conmigo.

A Kurt le costó responder con humor a aquel comentario; no sabía por qué, pero aquello le había hecho sentir una punzada en el corazón. Se imaginó la escena, pero en compañía de otro hombre.

—¿Sigues insistiendo?

—Quizá uno de estos días me digas que sí.

—La próxima vez tomaremos una copa juntos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, besándolo en la mejilla.— Ciao, Sebastian. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras caminaba, podía sentir la mirada de Sebastian. Era una pena, pero Kurt nunca se enamoraría de él.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Gracias a patry, MyCoffeeOrder, Candy Criss, 07DaniDC, Andre Luna, darckel, Klaineadiction, santa klaine, Ilse Wayland, monsetziita, NaomiRomKB, Fioreeh-VCC y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews ;) _

_Nos leemos mañana vienres con Wake me Up Inside y el lunes con otro capítulo de Seducción.  
_

_Kisses klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Este capítulo va con dedicatoria super especial a **AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss**. Yeeeeey! Soy taaan feliz de que estés de vuelta! Yo también te extrañé y de verdad que haber visto tus reviews fue lo mejooor de lo mejooor! Y bueeno... tus actualizaciones son como agua en el desierto! Gracias por regresar ;) _

_Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. A leer._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

El sonido del despertador sacó a Kurt de su sueño y, suspirando, se dio la vuelta para apagarlo, maldiciendo a Sebastian y su inspiración fotográfica. Una buena ducha despejó cualquier vestigio de sueño de su rostro y un vaso de jugo de naranja lo llenó de energía. Era demasiado pronto para desayunar, así que tomó un café solo.

Vestido con un informal pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta a juego y mocasines, salió del apartamento. Unos minutos más tarde, se dirigía en su coche hacia la playa. Lo temprano de la hora y la soledad de las calles que recorría lo hicieron perderse en sus pensamientos. Blaine. Un hombre muy atractivo, empresario de éxito y artista reconocido. No había duda de que sus habilidades se extendían a la cama... o donde fuera que mantuviera relaciones sexuales.

Así es como quería llamarlo. No amor. Amor era una palabra que no tenía nada que ver con dos personas compartiendo una cama, disfrutando cada uno del cuerpo del otro sin confianza ni compromiso alguno. La idea de Blaine como amante despertó en él sensaciones que creía olvidadas y encendió la radio del coche para disipar aquellos pensamientos.

En el lugar de la playa en el que iba a desarrollarse la sesión fotográfica, había tres coches y una furgoneta tras el BMW de Sebastian. Las luces estaban ya preparadas, la tienda montada y, mientras se acercaba, pudo oír las voces de todo el equipo.

—Buenos días.

—Justo a tu hora —dijo Sebastian al verlo.— Bueno, tienes diez minutos. El mismo traje de ayer, el mismo cabello.

El cielo estaba empezando a iluminarse cuando Kurt se colocó a un metro del agua para las fotografías. La arena húmeda brillaba como el metal. Ante sus ojos las sombras iban disolviéndose poco a poco, como si un artista estuviera transformando el color del cielo con su paleta.

—Venga, hay que darse prisa. No tenemos mucho tiempo —advirtió Sebastian, tomando la cámara.— ¿Preparado, Kurt?

—Cuando tú digas.

Sebastian empezó a disparar, pidiéndole que se moviera a un lado y a otro.

—La cabeza un poco más alta. Así. No te muevas. Ahora, mírame. Sonríe. Eso es. Muy bien —decía Sebastian.— Perfecto. Ahora quiero que sonrías más. No, no te rías. Así, excelente. Muy bien. Muévete. Sí, otra vez. —seguía diciendo mientras se movía a un lado y a otro.— Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Está empezando a amanecer —dijo, mirando al cielo durante un segundo. Cinco minutos más tarde, cerró el objetivo.— Ya está. Muchas gracias a todos.

Iba a ser un día agitado, pensaba Kurt mientras se quitaba el atuendo y volvía a ponerse su ropa. Después del almuerzo, tenía que acudir a otro desfile y por la noche había quedado en ir a cenar a casa de su padre. Con movimientos rápidos, se acomodó el cabello y se puso los mocasines.

—¿Quieres que tomemos un café? —preguntó Sebastian cuando Kurt salió de la tienda.

—Claro —aceptó él.

Caminaron juntos hasta los coches, donde guardaron las bolsas. Después cruzaron el paseo hasta una cafetería cercana.

—¿Café solo?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Kurt.— ¿Vas a estar en el desfile del Hilton?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Sebastian.

—Otra vez todas esas mujeres haciendo fila para salir en una de tus fotografías, ¿no? —bromeó Kurt.

—Me hacen muchos regalos. Una de ellas me ofreció una vez un fin de semana en una isla privada.

—No me digas que la rechazaste.

—No acepto sobornos, además, ya sabes que no me atraen las mujeres... y alguien más ya ocupa mi corazón. —sonrió el fotógrafo dedicándole una mirada llena de intensidad. Kurt sabía lo que Sebastian sentía por él, y de verdad lamentaba no poder corresponderlo. Lamentaba no haber podido darse la oportunidad de salir con él cuando iban juntos en Dalton, pero la reputación del ojiverde no era la más adecuada y a Kurt le había dado miedo ser engañado. Y ahora que notaba que Sebastian había dejado atrás su promiscuo estilo de vida para enfocarse única y exclusivamente en su carrera como fotógrafo, Kurt no se sentía preparado, en primer lugar por el fuerte recuerdo de Adam, y en segundo lugar por unos ojos color miel que lo acechaban en las noches y que no lo dejaban dormir.

—Sebastian, yo...

—No digas nada, Kurt. Tu sabes que siempre me has encantado, y también sabes que ya no soy el mismo que conociste en Dalton. Yo se que aún no olvidas a Adam, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Sólo... date una oportunidad de volver a salir. No te encierres. Eres joven, eres hermoso y seguramente tienes a una decena de hombres que estarían dispuestos a dejarlo todo por ti... Quiero volver a ver ese brillo en tus ojos, esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar, la misma sonrisa de ese chico de 17 años. Date una oportunidad de volver a enamorarte. Si no es conmigo, que sea con otro, pero hazlo Kurt. Te mereces lo mejor.

—Seb... yo... en serio quisiera darme esa oportunidad... pero no me siento preparado. Discúlpame, de verdad, pero no puedo. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte y cada que insistes y yo te doy una negativa...

El ojiverde lo interrumpió rápidamente.— Kurt, no te preocupes. No me puedes pedir que deje de insistir. Yo no tengo nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Cómo dicen, el "no" ya lo tengo. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor un día me digas que sí.

—Eres incorregible.

Eran casi las ocho cuando Kurt volvió a sentarse frente al volante de su coche en dirección al gimnasio. Aquello era parte de su rutina diaria y lo hacía casi sin pensar.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, se duchó y se vistió apresuradamente antes de dirigirse al Hilton.

El desfile a beneficio de la Asociación De Lucha Contra El Cáncer era uno de los grandes eventos de la temporada y en la lista de invitados estaba lo más selecto de la sociedad neoyorquina.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, el anfitrión anunció que empezaba el desfile. Las luces se encendieron sobre la pasarela y empezó la música. La hora del espectáculo de nuevo. Cuando hubo terminado, Kurt se vistió y se dirigió al salón. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de salir sin que nadie lo entretuviera demasiado. Pero no fue así. Tuvo que saludar a todo el mundo y tardó casi media hora en poder escapar y otros treinta minutos en volver a casa.

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa más de una docena de veces durante aquella mañana, le habría gustado ponerse una vieja camiseta, comer una ensalada y ver un poco la televisión, pero no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso, eligió una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco, un pantalón de gabardina y chaqueta negra y zapatos del mismo color.

Las luces parecían darle la bienvenida mientras entraba en el apartamento de su padre. El interior reflejaba un gusto exquisito. Kurt besó a Carole y abrazó a su padre.

—Siéntate, Kurt —dijo Carole.— ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino sería estupendo, gracias.

—Debe de ser Blaine. Abre la puerta, cielo —oyó que Carole le decía a su padre.— No te importa que hayamos invitado a otra persona, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —sonrió Kurt. Era lo único que podía hacer, pero se había quedado pálido al oír aquel nombre.

—Es guapísimo, ¿no te parece? —dijo Carole. Kurt no pudo contestar porque en ese momento su padre entraba con Blaine en la sala de estar.

Por su trabajo, Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ver hombres muy guapos, pero ninguno tenía el aura de aquel. Estaba más allá de lo físico y reflejaba una sexualidad tan profunda pero a la vez una delicadeza que lo hacía perder el equilibrio. Era una potente combinación, tuvo que admitir mientras admiraba su pantalón azul, su camisa blanca, el cárdigan azul con filos rojos en el cuello y su corbata de seda azul con rojo antes de posar sus ojos en aquellas facciones que parecían como talladas. Tenía una boca de labios generosos y unos ojos miel ámbar expresivos que, en ese preciso momento, brillaban con ironía.

—Señora Hummel-Hudson —dijo, dándole la mano a Carole antes de volverse hacia Kurt.— Hola, Kurt.

—Hola, Blaine —dijo él con aparente frialdad.

—¿Tomas algo, Blaine? —preguntó Burt.

—Sí, gracias. Agua mineral, por favor.

—¿Quieres conservar la mente clara? —sonrió Carole.

—A lo mejor es que tiene una úlcera —dijo Kurt con dulzura.— Imagino que la mezcla de un temperamento artístico y la presión de los negocios deben de causar mucho estrés.

—Suelo limitarme a tomar una copa de vino durante la cena.

—Un poco aburrido, ¿no?

—¿Te gustan más los hombres cuyo juicio se ve mermado por el alcohol?

Kurt decidió que lo mejor sería hacer que la noche pasara lo más rápida y discretamente posible para poder escaparse en el momento oportuno, sin ofender a nadie.

—No sabía que ibas a cenar con nosotros —dijo, intentando ser amable.

—Carole me ha invitado para que la aconseje sobre dónde colocar dos de mis cuadros —replicó él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Te dedicas a ir a la casa de todos tus clientes para decidir dónde se cuelgan tus cuadros?

—Pocas veces.

—Carole y mi padre deberían sentirse muy honrados, entonces.

—Es posible —rió Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos.— Aunque la razón más importante para que yo esté aquí esta noche eres tú. Él observó la ligera reacción de sorpresa en los ojos de Kurt antes de que pudiera enmascarar su expresión.

—La cena está servida —la interrupción de Carole fue más que bienvenida y Kurt suspiró aliviado.

En la mesa Kurt y Blaine fueron sentados juntos frente a Burt y a Carole. El primer plato fue espagueti a la bolognesa, seguida de carne con salsa holandesa. Como postre, tomaron creme brulé. Una cena estupenda si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Blaine.

Kurt estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos sin quererlo, del aroma de su colonia, de su presencia a su lado. Blaine disfrutaba alegremente de la cena, llevando la mayor parte de la conversación. Carole estaba radiante. Le encantaba tener invitados a su mesa y los dos que tenía en aquel momento eran más de lo que podía pedir. Hubieran completado perfectamente el cuadro Finn y Rachel, pero no habían podido asistir debido a un compromiso de Rachel en Broadway. Burt, viendo la felicidad de su esposa, se volvió más locuaz a medida que avanzaba la noche.

—Tomaremos café en la sala de estar —dijo Carole levantándose.

Todos la imitaron y, al hacerlo, Blaine sostuvo la silla de Kurt, que ni esperaba ni deseaba aquella cortesía, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarse cuando él lo tomó del brazo para acompañarlo a la sala de estar. Se quedaría quince minutos más, decidió Kurt, antes de dar las gracias y marcharse. Había sido un día muy largo y al día siguiente, después de comer con Santana, había aceptado formar parte de un jurado de caras nuevas. El viernes, sábado y domingo los tenía libres y había decidido que no los compartiría con nadie. Tenía planeado relajarse completamente.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine y se dio cuenta del calor sensual que desprendían.

Kurt terminó su café y se levantó.

—Si no les importa, tengo que marcharme —sonrió mirando a su padre y a Carole.— Muchas gracias por la cena.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Blaine levantándose del sillón.— Ha sido muy agradable —añadió, estrechando la mano de Burt.

¿Por qué se marchaba al mismo tiempo que él?, se preguntaba Kurt, mientras se despedía de su familia y salía del apartamento.

— ¿Te estás escapando? —preguntó Blaine con cierto tono irónico, colocándose a su lado en el ascensor. Kurt sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pasó al lado de un Lexus negro hacia su coche.— ¿Has tenido un mal día?

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo —contestó Kurt, entrando en el coche.

—Sí lo es, Kurt —dijo él, apoyando una mano en el techo del coche e inclinándose hacia el castaño.

—Me he levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para hacer una sesión fotográfica en la playa y después he tenido que acudir a un desfile antes de venir a cenar con mi familia.

—Y con un invitado.

—Un invitado inesperado —corrigió Kurt.

—Que hubieras preferido que no estuviera.

—A lo mejor quieres contarme cómo has conseguido que te inviten —dijo el ojiazul arrogante.

—Tengo un negocio entre manos con tu padre y a Carole le gustan mis cuadros, así que no me fue difícil.

No, claro que no, pensaba Kurt. No habría sido en absoluto difícil para un manipulador como él, que navegaba con bandera de "soy una ternura y no rompo un plato" con ojos de cachorrito. Lo miró a la cara y, de repente, aquella sonrisa hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué será lo próximo? —preguntó el castaño irritado—. ¿El típico "tu casa o la mía"?

—¿Esperas que te diga: "Ven conmigo a la cama y sabrás lo que te has estado perdiendo"? Yo no soy de ese estilo.

—¿Con nadie?

—Contigo no —declaró el moreno con énfasis antes de tomarlo por la barbilla.— Bueno, ¿te parece que empecemos de nuevo? Mañana...

—No habrá ningún mañana —lo interrumpió Kurt con voz ronca.

—Sí —replicó Blaine con seguridad.— Sí lo habrá. O pasado mañana, o el día siguiente. La semana que viene. Cuando sea.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos largamente y vio la calma con la que Blaine lo observaba, sintiéndose expuesto como no se había sentido en su vida. Sentía miedo, aprensión y una extraña premonición, casi como si algo le dijera por dentro que aquél era el hombre destinado para él. No quería pensar en ello, en él, ni en lo que representaba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para evaluar. Decirle que sí a aquel hombre lo llevaría por un camino que temía recorrer.

—Me temo que tu insistencia no te llevará a ningún sitio.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo sé perfectamente.

—Entonces, hagamos la prueba. Acepta comer conmigo. El día que elijas —lo retó.

Muy bien, pensó Kurt decidido. Si eso lo convencía de que no estaba interesado en absoluto, comería con él. Además, estar juntos a la luz del día era seguro y siempre podía buscar una excusa de trabajo para marcharse lo antes posible.

—El viernes —dijo con determinación.— Elige el restaurante y nos veremos allí.

—MASA en Time Warner Center. A las dos —dijo Blaine sin pensar un segundo. El MASA era un exclusivo restaurante japonés, el más caro de Nueva York, en el que había que reservar mesa con días de antelación.

—Muy bien —murmuró Kurt, encendiendo el motor. Blaine cerró la puerta del coche y se apartó.

Unos segundos más tarde, Kurt salía a través de las puertas del elegante complejo de apartamentos y se perdía entre el tráfico. Las luces de las farolas se mezclaban con las luces de neón que iluminaban el centro de la ciudad.

Kurt recordaba otra ciudad, al otro lado del mundo. Otro coche, un Ferrari Testarossa, conducido por Adam por las calles de Londres. Y cómo él se había emocionado al ver aquel paisaje, cómo había reído lleno de vida y cómo habían volado en aquel coche para llegar a casa y hacer el amor. Locos días felices que nunca volverían. Incluso entonces había sabido en su interior que la intensa llama de aquel hombre no estaba destinada a durar.

Eran casi las doce cuando estacionó el coche en el garaje y subió a su apartamento. Se quitó la ropa, se quedó en bóxers y se metió entre las sábanas. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir y alejar de su mente esos ojos color miel.

* * *

_Y seguimos jugando "Al gato y al ratón" _

_Mil gracias a AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss, Candy Criss, Miichy CrissColfer, ValeAsencio, MyCoffeeOrder, AlexaColfer, Klaineadiction, monsetziita, AdryRamiss15, santa klaine, 07DaniDC, NaomiRomKB, Adriana11, Gabriela Cruz, y cimari por sus reviews._

_Nos leemos el jueves con el siguiente capítulo. No olviden leer "Wake Me Up Inside". Mañana nuevo capítulo :D_

_Que tengan una linda semana._

_Kisses Klainers!_

_xoxo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Santana, una de sus mejores amigas, era una mujer sofisticada, a la que le encantaba ser objeto de admiración y, por ello, acudía siempre a los lugares más elegantes y concurridos de la ciudad.

Kurt estaba esperándola en el restaurante, sentado en una cómoda banca. Santana llegaría tarde. Después de tantos años, todo el mundo sabía que la latina carecía de la noción del tiempo. Siempre tenía alguna excusa que daba con la mayor naturalidad y todos, amigos y familiares, se habían acostumbrado a perdonarla por ello.

Sólo le había hecho esperar veinte minutos, pensó Kurt irónicamente, mientras la observaba entrar en el establecimiento. En otras ocasiones había tenido que esperarla más de una hora.

Llevaba el pelo recogido y sus facciones y su esbelta silueta eran envidiadas por la mayoría de las mujeres de todas las edades. Además, vestía muy bien y siempre despertaba admiración.

—Lo siento, lady Hummel —se disculpó despreocupadamente, sentándose frente a él.— Dani... ya sabes, me entretuvo...

—¿Dani? Pensé que seguías con Brittany. —comentó Kurt un tanto sorprendido.

—No. No te voy a negar que Brittany siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero... tu sabes, la distancia entre las dos fue algo que no pudimos solucionar, además... bueno... dejémoslo así.

— Y esta chica, ¿Dani?

— Sí. Dani. Es tan hermosa y me hace sentir tan bien. —sonrió su amiga.— Además, todo con ella es fantástico. Sí sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—Sí, Santana. No necesitas entrar en detalles. Me alegro mucho que todo esté yendo bien.

—Sí. Yo también —dijo la latina con un brillo de humor en los ojos.— bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo has encontrado todo por estos rumbos, ¿cómo están tu padre y Carole? La última vez que nos vimos fue hace... —Santana hizo una pausa— bueno… cuando lo del cáncer.

Kurt le dio los pormenores de la salud de su padre, que afortunadamente no había recaído y ahora estaba en perfecto estado.

—¿Te apetece un café? —preguntó el ojiazul.

—Sí, por favor —contestó, mirándolo con ojos de experta.— Hay algo diferente en ti... Sí, desde luego que sí. Un hombre, ¿verdad? ¡Un hombre!

Parecía una descripción un poco insípida para alguien del calibre de Blaine.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Kurt, intentando que sus ojos no reflejaran sus pensamientos.

—Mi tercer ojo mexicano no me engaña... ¿Tengo razón?

—No.

—Ya —declaró Santana con una sonrisa.— Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿cierto? y por lo mismo, me siento con un poco de derecho de decirte ciertas cosas.

— Santana, no por favor. No quiero hablar de eso. Mi cabeza está dándome vueltas y...

— Mira. no tienes por qué contarme si no quieres —lo interrumpió rápidamente.— Lo único que quiero hacerte ver es que no hay nada de malo en que te sientas atraído por alguien. Adam ya no está, y es una pena, pero ¡tu tienes que rehacer tu vida! Eres joven, princesa, eres guapísimo, y tienes necesidades, o ¿me vas a negar que no te hace falta echarte un polvo de vez en cuando?

—Santrana, ¡basta! ¡No todo tiene que ser sexo en esta vida!

— Okay, okay okay, ya. Dime, ¿se trata del chico de ojos verdes? ¿el fotógrafo ese con cara de suricato? porque déjame decirte que está buenísimo y si yo no fuera lesbiana...

— ¡Santana, basta! No, no se trata de Sebastian...

— Entonces sí hay un hombre.— Le dijo con ojos perspicaces.

— Yo no he dicho eso. Y por favor, cambiemos de tema.

— Okay, sólo dime... ¿es guapo?

— ¡Guapísimo! —dijo Kurt dándose cuenta que esta batalla estaba perdida.— es todo lo que diré.

—Bien. Me alegro de que te estés dando una oportunidad con alguien.

— ¡No! Nada de oportunidades. El tipo es un engreído, arrogante, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, con unos ojos tan increíbles como el infierno, con un cuerpo de ensueño... y no... nada sucederá ahí. Fin de la historia.

— Okay, si tu lo dices. —respondió Santana sonriendo ante la descripción tan "indiferente" del chico en cuestión. Pronto la conversación tomoó otros giros más seguros para el ojiazul.

Media hora después, Dani fue a buscar a Santana y a Kurt le alegró ver lo exageradamente atenta, dulce y amorosa que era esta chica con su amiga. Era un contraste bastante fuerte dada la naturaleza avasallante de ella, pero sin duda, se complementaban.

**...**

_"Pasado mañana... el día siguiente... cuando sea"_. Las palabras de Blaine se repetían en su mente mientras Kurt consideraba la idea de llamarlo y anular la cita. Pero tenía la sensación de que lo único que conseguiría sería aplazar lo inevitable. Quizá lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto cuanto antes. Hablarían, comerían y descubrirían que, fuera lo que fuera que él pensaba que tenían en común, no existía. Aunque ni Kurt mismo lo creía. Lo que había entre ellos era una química primitiva, pura y simple. La cuestión era ¿qué iba a hacer él al respecto? y, sobre todo, ¿qué iba a permitirle hacer a Blaine?

¿De qué tenía miedo? Buena pregunta, se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba en el MASA y era saludado por el host.

—Sí, el señor Anderson ya ha llegado —sonrió el hombre.— Sígame, por favor.

Blaine lo observaba mientras se dirigía hacia él sin perder detalle de las cabezas que se volvían admirativas a su paso. La experiencia le había enseñado que el envoltorio no siempre correspondía con lo que había en el interior y que el deseo físico era completamente insatisfactorio si no había amor. Por ello, se negaba a conformarse con las relaciones fugaces.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Blaine se percató del nerviosismo que había tras aquella hermosa y pulida fachada y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que se sintiera así.

—Hola, Kurt —dijo levantándose.

—¿El joven desea algo de beber? —preguntó el host.

—Agua natural, por favor.

—Enseguida —informó el host con gravedad.

Las luces eran cálidas, las mesas pequeñas. Y Blaine parecía estar demasiado cerca. Kurt lo miró con atención y sus rasgos le parecieron más atractivos, la estructura de su cara más pronunciada bajo la suave iluminación. Una mirada impresionante. El cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado. ¿Cómo luciría sin tanto gel? se preguntaba Kurt. Y el traje... Ese traje enfatizaban un cuerpo perfectamente definido que la mayoría de los hombres envidiarían.

Un hombre complejo, se decía a sí mismo, capaz de la mayor de las ternuras, delicado, dulce. Pero estaba seguro que también sería un hombre capaz de cosas muy fuertes. Su pintura evidenciaba aquello, porque era capaz de crear abstractos a grandes y violentos brochazos y crear otros cuadros con ligeros roces del pincel que hacían difícil de creer que el artista fuera la misma persona.

¿Y cómo hombre? ¿Y cómo amante? ¿Sería implacable y salvaje o sensible y cariñoso? ¿Controlaría siempre sus emociones? Y, sobre todo, ¿deseaba él que lo hiciera? Pero, ¿por qué estaba haciéndose aquellas preguntas?, se decía a sí mismo, sorprendido.

Con cierta irritación, tomó el menú y empezó a leer.

—Si te digo que estás increíblemente hermoso, ¿te enfadarás? —preguntó Blaine con cierta ironía.

—Probablemente —dijo el castaño, bajando el menú y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces, —rió Blaine— ¿te parece que charlemos sobre cosas sin importancia o prefieres comer en silencio?

—Puedes platicarme lo que hiciste ayer y yo lo haré también —replicó Kurt con estudiada solemnidad.

—¿Ayer? Fui a Michigan a una reunión, después comí con dos de mis socios, volví a Nueva York y por la tarde jugué un poco al tenis.

—Tenías que haber alargado eso un poco más, no condensarlo en diez segundos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Blaine, tomando un poco de vino.

—Formé parte del jurado de un certamen de caras nuevas y comí con una amiga.

—¿No estuviste buscando una excusa para cancelar la cita de hoy?

—Sí —contestó el ojiazul con sinceridad.

—¿Tal amenaza soy para ti?

—Me pones nervioso —contestó Kurt, sin pensar.

—Me alegro.

—Estamos comiendo juntos. Nada más —advirtió el castaño.

—Por ahora —dijo Blaine.— ¿Has decidido ya lo que quieres comer? Yo te recomiendo el teriyaki.

—No, gracias.

El camarero tomó nota de lo que deseaban y se alejó.

—¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana, Kurt?

—Quiero estar tranquilo. No pienso ver a nadie. Ni familia ni amigos.

—¿Unas vacaciones?

—Algo así.

Comieron casi en silencio; Blaine no apartaba los ojos de él y Kurt se sentía más nervioso que nunca, pero tampoco nunca se había sentido tan atraído por un hombre.

—Jeff y Nick me han dicho que hay una función benéfica mañana por la noche y han insistido en que vayamos con ellos —sugirió Blaine.

—¿Y piensas que voy a aceptar?

—No lo sé. Sólo quería proponértelo.

—Y sin duda pretendes endulzar la invitación, añadiendo la presencia de dos de mis mejores amigos.

El camarero retiró los platos y les ofreció el postre, pero ambos declinaron, decidiéndose por un té.

—Un sencillo sí o no será suficiente —bromeó Blaine.

Siempre parecía saberlo todo de antemano y decidió que iba a sorprenderlo.

—Sí —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Blaine no pareció sorprendido en absoluto, ni hubo nada en su expresión que indicara la satisfacción que le había producido su respuesta.

—Dame tu dirección e iré a buscarte —dijo simplemente.

Aquel hombre lo hacía sentir emociones contradictorias, pensaba con ironía mientras intentaba aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía en su interior.

Cuando salieron del restaurante y estaban al lado de su coche, Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt para darle un beso de despedida. Sería un beso breve, apenas un roce y estaba preparado para aceptarlo, sonreír y desaparecer de su vista. Pero no lo estaba; no estaba preparado para la firmeza de unos labios que parecían despertar en él deseos desconocidos. Con aquel beso parecía querer hacerlo suyo y, sin darse cuenta, Kurt entrelazó las manos tras el cuello de Blaine, mientras él lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho; todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Instintivamente Kurt enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, y ante este hecho, Blaine respondió mordiéndole suavemente su labio inferiór. Kurt no pudo más que gemir.

Cuando Blaine apartó sus labios, Kurt se sintió perdido durante unos segundos.

— Hasta mañana —le recordó Blaine suavemente.— a las seis y media. Conduce con cuidado.

No parecía afectado en absoluto, mientras Kurt se sentía como si una ola lo hubiera lanzado contra la playa, dejándolo sin respiración. Intentando mostrarse lo más calmado posible, encendió el motor y desapareció entre e tráfico. Tardó algunos minutos en volver a respirar con normalidad.

Más tarde aquella noche, mientras estaba tumbado en la cama sin poder dormir, seguía sintiendo en sus labios aquel beso posesivo, la huella del cuerpo de Blaine contra el suyo y la intoxicación de sus sentidos.

Kurt se despertó temprano y, tras un buen desayuno, se duchó y se vistió antes de dirigirse a dar un paseo por una de las calles más elegantes de la ciudad, en la que estuvo mirando algunas tiendas de moda. Le gustó mucho un pantalón y, con ojo profesional, se lo imaginó puesto. Sonrió pensando en que le quedaría excelente. Después de tomar un café con Margo, entró en el coche para volver a su apartamento. El sol brillaba con fuerza y, cuando Kurt buscó las gafas de sol, se dio cuenta que no las llevaba sobre la cabeza. Miró en la guantera y, al ver que tampoco estaban ahí, maldijo en voz baja. La sensibilidad de sus ojos a la luz a veces le causaba un dolor de cabeza que tardaba horas en desaparecer.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento tomó un analgésico y, media hora más tarde, como el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía, buscó en la cartera la tarjeta de Blaine para cancelar la cita.

—Anderson —contestó él.

Kurt intentó explicarle la situación lo más rápidamente posible, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

— Estoy cerca de tu apartamento. Llegaré enseguida.

—No, por favor... —intentó decir el ojiazul, pero el moreno ya había colgado.

Cuando sonó el interón y Blaine se identificó, Kurt pulsó el botón y lo esperó en la puerta decidido a no permitirle la entrada. Pero cuando Blaine vio su cara pálida y las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, lo empujó suavemente hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

—Te encuentras mal, ¿verdad? —dijo, besándolo suavemente en la frente.— ¿Has tomado alguna pastilla? Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

—No, al sofá —susurró, rindiéndose ante la insistencia del pelinegro.

Ignorándolo, Blaine lo tomó por la cintura llevándolo al dormitorio. Sin decir una palabra, apartó las sábanas y después, ignorando sus protestas, le quitó la playera y los vaqueros y lo depositó en la cama.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Sí —susurró. La medicación lo dejaba en estado letárgico y no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Blaine lo cubrió con la sábana y después se sentó en un sofá a su lado, con expresión enigmática. Se quedaría un rato y, cuando estuviera profundamente dormido, se marcharía.

Con los ojos cerrados, el rostro de Kurt tenía un aire de paz aumentado por sus bellos rasgos clásicos, su piel clara como la porcelana y una boca de labios llenos que era una promesa. En sus facciones había una vulnerabilidad que intentaba ocultar a todo el mundo y, sobre todo, a él. Una fragilidad que hacía que Blaine sintiera en su interior una enorme necesidad de protegerlo.

Él quería formar parte de su vida, quería ganarse su respeto, su confianza. Y su amor. Para siempre. Quería un compromiso con Kurt. Matrimonio. Lo había decidido el primer día. Pero sabía que tras una unión que había terminado trágicamente, no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de que lo que sentía por él era amor, y no simple deseo físico.

Media hora más tarde, salió del apartamento sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su casa.

**...**

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación, cuando Kurt se despertó.

Un jugo de naranja lo reanimó y después encendió la cafetera, puso unas rebanadas de pan en el tostador y empezó a comer un poco de fruta mientras esperaba. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba en las inauditas atenciones de Blaine y en su presencia en la habitación antes de que la medicina hubiera surtido efecto por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría quedado? ¿Y por qué? No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

El teléfono sonó dos veces mientras estaba en la ducha y cuando escuchó el contestador, comprobó que la primera llamada era de Blaine y la segunda de Jeff.

Llamó primero a su amigo para disculparse por su ausencia la noche anterior.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jeff preocupado.

—Completamente repuesto —contestó Kurt alegremente.— ¿Qué tal anoche?

—Un éxito completo —contestó su amigo después de una brevísima pausa.

—Dime la verdad, Jeff. Me da la impresión de que Hunter estuvo haciendo de las suyas.

—Me temo que sí.

—Pues, aunque no te guste, me parece que vas a tener que enfrentarlo.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Dale un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¿Así de fuerte? —rió su amigo.— ¿No has pensado en las repercusiones?

—A Nick no le importaría en lo más mínimo, así que sugiero que te afiles las uñas —rió Kurt.

—Ya lo he hecho —rió su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

Cuando se despidieron y Kurt estaba a punto de marcar el número de Blaine, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Buenos días, Kurt —la voz de Blaine hizo que su pulso se acelerara.— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. Gracias a ti —contestó el castaño amablemente.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias exactamente?

Su pregunta hizo que se le erizara la piel. ¿Por qué estaba dándole las gracias? ¿Por haberlo llevado a la cama? ¿Por haberse quedado con él hasta que se había quedado dormido? —Gracias, simplemente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?

—Si me niego, ¿te encerrarás en tu estudio para pintar?

—Algo así —rió él.

—Tengo otra idea —dijo Kurt, enervado por la risa de Blaine.— ¿Qué te parece si voy a verte pintar y después comemos?

—¿Quieres verme trabajando?

—Tú me has visto a mí.

—Verte a ti en la pasarela es mucho más interesante que verme a mí rodeado de pinturas, te lo aseguro.

—¿Hacemos un trato o no?

—De acuerdo —respondió Blaine.

—Saldré dentro de cinco minutos.

Mientras sacaba unas gafas de sol de la cómoda, se preguntaba si debería llevar algo de comida. En su refrigerador no había nada más que fruta y queso, así que lo mejor sería que parara a comprar algo de camino. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando llegó a la casa de Blaine, llevaba varias bolsas de comida en la mano.

—Te había invitado a comer, no a que trajeras la comida —rió Blaine, tomando las bolsas.

—Te debo una comida.

—No me debes nada.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo soy un chico muy independiente —rió el ojiazul, mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina para guardar las cosas en el refrigerador.

Kurt observó que Blaine iba aquel día vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, un atuendo informal que le daba, si eso era posible, un aire aún más atractivo. Cuando entraron en su estudio, Kurt tuvo que reconocer que era el sueño de cualquier artista. Las ventanas llegaban hasta el techo, que también era de cristal, para dar a la habitación toda la iluminación posible. Por todas partes había pinceles, brochas, tubos de pintura, telas, marcos, todo colocado siguiendo un orden estricto. En el suelo de madera sin barnizar había manchas de pintura.

—¿Necesitas pintar en silencio?

—Depende del día y de la inspiración —contestó Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquél era su santuario, una habitación que revelaba más sobre él de lo que hubiera deseado. Y por eso, muy poca gente podía entrar allí.

—Dime dónde prefieres que me siente mientras tú pintas.

—¿No quieres explorar?

—Imagino que si quieres enseñarme algo, lo harás —dijo Kurt.

—Siéntate —le pidió él con una sonrisa.

Kurt así lo hizo y se quedó observando cómo, poco a poco, Blaine convertía una tela blanca en un complejo laberinto de colores. Primero un color determinado, cubriendo la tela y después anchas pinceladas de colores diferentes. Parecía muy sencillo; cubría la tela con movimientos seguros. Pasó una hora y después otra y Kurt seguía allí sentado, absorto viéndolo pintar. Daba igual si uno conocía el proceso de creación de un abstracto o su simetría; lo emocionante era el proceso creativo.

Por fin, Blaine se dio la vuelta satisfecho.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy —dijo, mirando el cuadro y dejando los pinceles. Después, se acercó al lavabo y se quitó la pintura de las manos.— Voy a ducharme y, mientras tanto, tú puedes guardar las cosas en la cesta —añadió, guiándolo por el pasillo.

Diez minutos más tarde, volvió a aparecer, vestido con pantalones rojos y una playera tipo polo negra de manga corta. Condujeron hacia el norte, hasta una pequeña playa que parecía casi desierta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Blaine, mientras extendía una manta sobre la arena.

—Estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Kurt empezó a sacar las cosas de la cesta, mientras Blaine abría una sombrilla y la clavaba firmemente en la arena.

—¿Quieres un refresco?

—Sí, por favor —aceptó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Kurt se sentía cómodo a pesar de la soledad del lugar. Cómodo y relajado. Algo que no sentía desde hacía tiempo. Por dentro sabía que debía estar en guardia porque, en cualquier momento, la intimidad entre ellos podía tomar un rumbo inesperado y él necesitaba la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a aquel Blaine Anderson, el hombre más insistente del mundo.

—Háblame de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Dónde naciste, dónde vive tu familia.

—Soy americano, pero cuando tenía siete años, nos tuvimos que mudar a Irlanda por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre. Desde hace cinco años decidí establecerme aquí en Nueva York. Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Los Ángeles. Mis padres se quedaron en Irlanda.

—¿Los ves a menudo?

—Todos los años.

—¿Tienes sobrinos?

—Un sobrino y una sobrina, de cuatro y dos años. —sonrió.

No era difícil imaginarlo jugando a la pelota con un niño o llevando en brazos a su sobrina.

— ¿Y tú?

—Nací en Lima, Ohio y después de la secundaria me vine a vivir a Nueva York. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven. Tengo un hermanastro del segundo matrimonio de mi padre y una madrastra que es un sol. —contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece que demos un paseo? —preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron de la mano por la orilla del mar. Una suave brisa jugaba con su cabello.

Intercambiaron anécdotas, rieron juntos y Kurt se dio cuenta de que entre ellos parecía estar naciendo una auténtica amistad que no tenía nada que ver con la atracción sexual que, obviamente, sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ese sentimiento seguía ahí, cada vez más cerca de la superficie. Kurt incluso se daba cuenta de que, a veces, le resultaba difícil respirar. Parte de él deseaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero después la lógica lo persuadía de que tuviera cuidado.

Eran casi las cinco cuando volvieron al coche.

Cuando Kurt iba a abrir la puerta, Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y, durante un segundo, antes de sentir la boca del moreno sobre la suya pudo ver el brillo oscuro y profundo de sus ojos.

Lo besaba suavemente, sin querer asustarlo, esperando pacientemente su respuesta, aunque el ojiazul sabía que detrás de aquella paciencia había un deseo de posesión más fuerte del que había sentido nunca en ningún hombre. Kurt sintió que su cuerpo lo traicionaba, que su pulso se aceleraba y, cuando el deseo se apoderó de él, empezó a devolverle el beso, disfrutando locamente con el roce de sus lenguas en un baile que pronto empezó a imitar el acto sexual.

El grado de excitación de Blaine fue patente al apretarse contra él y Kurt tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando Blaine deslizó las manos y apretó su trasero para colocarse aún más cerca. Y entonces empezó a moverse, lentamente, creando una fricción tan evocadora que la barrera de ropa se hacía casi insoportable.

Introduciendo una mano por su camisa, acarició su pecho para juguetear con el sensible pezón. El gemido ahogado de Kurt era todo lo que necesitaba y empezó a besarlo con auténtico deseo, tomando posesión de su boca.

Nadie lo había besado nunca con aquella pasión, aquel deseo que parecía a punto de desbocarse. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de dónde estaban, completamente absortos el uno en el otro. Sólo la voz de un niño cerca de ellos consiguió que recuperasen la sensatez.

—Blaine —susurró, sin respiración.

—Lo sé —dijo él, jadeando.

Con esfuerzo, se apartó y abrió la puerta del coche. Después, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor. Kurt no podía creer que se hubieran comportado como dos adolescentes y no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y decidió que era el momento de hablar. Con un suave movimiento, giró el volante a la derecha y paró el coche a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Por qué paras?

—No vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo, Kurt.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Es una pena? —preguntó, levantando la barbilla.— O quizá prefieras que hable del tiempo.

—Yo te deseaba y tú me deseabas a mí. Si es culpa de alguien, es de los dos.

—Parecíamos dos animales en celo. Y en medio de la playa, delante de cualquiera que hubiera pasado a nuestro lado.

—Completamente vestidos —le recordó Blaine.— Y sin perder el control.

¿Sin perder el control?, pensaba Kurt incrédulo. ¿Y cómo sería entonces cuando lo perdiera?

—Bueno, vamos a dejarlo.

—Como quieras —dijo el moreno con ironía mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha.

En cuanto se detuvieron frente a la casa de Blaine, Kurt saltó de su asiento.

— Salir huyendo no solucionará nada.

—Es posible, pero en este momento quiero irme a casa —dijo el castaño.

—Pienso volver a verte.

Lo había dicho con tal seguridad que Kurt no podía creerlo.

—Tengo que hacer un desfile el martes y es necesario que descanse bien el día anterior.

Blaine lo siguió hasta su coche y lo tomó por los hombros. Kurt hubiera deseado apartarse, pero Blaine lo besó de tal forma que lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Que era lo que pretendía? Aquello lo asustó y se dio cuenta de que entre ellos había más que una simple química, era una alquimia primitiva tan intensa que no sabía cómo justificarla.

—El martes por la noche, entonces. Iré a buscarte —afirmó suavemente Blaine.

Kurt era incapaz de decir una palabra y le temblaban las manos cuando se sentó al volante. Salió de allí tan rápidamente como pudo, dándose cuenta de que su respiración era tan agitada como los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

_Gracias a ValeAsencio, Miichy CrissColfer, Andre Luna, Youknowmycoffeeorder, santa klaine, darckel, Gabriela Cruz, 07DaniDC, Klaineadiction, cimari por sus reviews :D  
_

_Nos leemos el lunes.  
__Kisses klainers!  
__xoxo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

El desfile del martes fue todo un éxito y transcurrió sin un solo traspié aparente. Aunque en el vestuario no fue así. Hunter llegó tarde y con uno de sus peligrosos ataques de mal humor. Aquella vez se ensañó con uno de los jóvenes diseñadores y lo dejó convertido en un manojo de nervios. Ninguno de los atuendos que le habían asignado le parecía bien e insistía en hacer cambios de todo tipo, lo que provocó una situación de tensión no sólo entre los diseñadores y sus ayudantes, sino en el resto de los modelos. No fue la peor situación que había presenciado Kurt, pero casi.

Tardó algún tiempo en elegir qué ponerse aquella noche. ¿Debería ir vestido con algo sencillo o sería mejor llevar algo sofisticado? Tenía tal nudo en el estómago que estuvo a punto de llamar para cancelar la cita con Blaine, pero sabía que si lo hacía, él se presentaría en su casa. Tras grandes deliberaciones, eligió un pantalón gris bastante ceñido al cuerpo, una camisa de seda color mostaza y unas botas color camel.

A aquella hora no había demasiado tráfico y Kurt paró el coche frente a la puerta de la casa de Blaine a las siete en punto. No se había sentido tan nervioso desde los primeros tiempos de su carrera como modelo. Tenía que calmarse, se decía a sí mismo mientras tocaba el timbre.

—Hola —dijo con su mejor sonrisa cuando Blaine abrió la puerta. Vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa polo roja parecía tan cómodo y relajado que Kurt estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Has tenido un mal día?

—Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Déjame adivinarlo. Uno de los modelos se puso histérico y el diseñador montó en cólera —sonrió Blaine.— ¿Algo así?

—Más o menos.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —dijo, acompañando al castaño al salón.

—Un poco de vino, por favor.

Se sentía demasiado inquieto para sentarse y cruzó la habitación para examinar un pequeño cuadro que había llamado su atención. Era un paisaje precioso, en delicados tonos azules y lilas. Miró la esquina derecha para comprobar la firma y se quedó sin aliento. No había duda de que era un original.

—¿Te gusta Monet?

Blaine se había acercado a él por detrás sin hacer ruido y Kurt podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿A quién no? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—Salud —brindó cuando el moreno le dio su copa.

Más tarde, cenaron en la terraza y, como postre, Blaine se presentó con dos cupcakes, uno de chocolate y otro de red velvet, sus favoritos.

—Te acordaste —sonrió Kurt.

—Espero que esta vez comas algo —dijo Blaine devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso. —le respondió con un guiño.

La vista de central park era magnífica a aquella hora, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y las sombras del atardecer parecían cubrirlo todo con su neblina dorada. Se habían encendido las luces de las farolas y sus luces blancas, perfectamente colocadas en una línea recta interminable, se extendían hasta donde llegaban sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, pensó suspirando, tendría que tomar un avión a las seis de la mañana para asistir a un desfile en el hotel Four Seasons de Miami, seguido de una sesión fotográfica y una recepción con la agencia que lo había contratado.

—¿Café?

—Sí, por favor —contestó el ojiazul, acompañándolo a la cocina.

Kurt seguía todos sus movimientos como hipnotizado, observando sus hombros, su espalda perfecta confinada dentro de la camisa. Siguió hacia arriba, hacia su mentón, su boca sensual. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, se quedó sin aliento.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Blaine con suavidad.

Sin pensar, Kurt se apoyó en su pecho y los labios del moreno se cerraron sobre los suyos firmemente, delineando, explorando los suaves contornos y mordisqueando el labio inferior. Kurt aspiró su aliento, cálido y dulce y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando la ávida lengua de Blaine invadió su boca. Lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir su excitación.

Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Kurt parecía estar hecho para él; lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de ello. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando Blaine desabotonó su camisa y la apartó con los dedos para revelar la pálida piel de su pecho. Blaine jadeaba saboreando aquella piel, pero deseaba más. Mucho más. Buscaba paciencia dentro de sí mismo, diciéndose que una jornada estaba hecha de muchos pasos. Si quería tener éxito, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso.

Kurt deseaba sentir bajo sus dedos la piel de Blaine e introdujo sus manos por el borde de la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su torso. La ligera mata de vello oscuro que cubría su pecho parecía estar suplicándole que enredara sus dedos en ella. Blaine cerró los labios sobre un rosado pezón y empezó a lamerlo, antes de morderlo suave pero firmemente, llevándolo al filo entre el placer y el dolor. Kurt deslizó la mano hacia la cremallera del pantalón de Blaine y empezó a bajarla lentamente. Sus dedos rozaron unos boxers de algodón antes de explorar lo que había debajo y sintió un breve segundo de pánico ante el tamaño de su erección.

—Blaine... —empezó a decir Kurt.

Los labios de Blaine se cerraron sobre los suyos, acallando sus protestas, intentando usar toda la habilidad que poseía para mostrarle que aquello era más que sexo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo llevaba hacia las escaleras y subían hasta su habitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pensó Kurt de pronto.

—Blaine, yo... —pero no pudo seguir, porque él tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera penetrarlo con la mirada.

—No digas nada —susurró Blaine.— Déjate llevar. —añadió.

Lo deseaba tanto en aquel momento, necesitaba unir su cuerpo con el de Kurt para mostrarle lo importante que era para él. Para mostrarle que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Lo besó profunda, sabiamente, haciendo que se quedara sin fuerzas.

—Confía en mí —volvió a susurrar sobre su boca.

¿Se atrevería? No tenía otra opción porque su cuerpo era el mayor traidor y se inclinaba hacia él para que el beso fuera más profundo, abriéndose para que él hiciera con su boca lo que quisiera.

Terminaron de desnudarse rápida y ansiosamente, y Kurt se quedó casi sin respiración al encontrarse frente a aquel cuerpo bronceado por el sol. Las piernas fuertes, unos oblicuos de ensueño, el estómago plano, con una línea de vello oscuro que llegaba hasta donde se juntaban sus muslos. Él se daba cuenta de cómo Kurt lo observaba, de cómo sus ojos se deslizaban desde la potente rigidez de su erección, hasta su pecho y después su boca.

—Mírame —ordenó Blaine de repente, acercándose a Kurt y tomándolo de los hombros.— Abre los ojos, Kurt. Quiero que me mires. Sólo a mí.

Era precioso, pensaba con reverencia y aquella timidez lo excitaba aún más. No parecía poseer la osadía de un hombre que conoce bien los placeres del sexo. Ni siquiera parecía un hombre que supiera el placer que podía ofrecer, no sólo a alguien más, sino a sí mismo. Tendría que ir despacio, se dijo a sí mismo. Tenían toda la noche.

Kurt gimió suavemente cuando Blaine empezó a deslizar la mano por su abdomen y se posó suavemente en su erección. Con los labios, seguía atormentando su duro pezón y, cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que terminara con aquella tortura, volvió su atención hacia el otro. El fuego parecía nacer en su rigidez y las llamas corrían por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndose aún más cuando Blaine empezó a acariciar su miembro suave pero firmemente desde la base hasta la punta, acariciándolo hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y tuvo que apoyarse en él. Un grito ahogado se formó en su garganta cuando Blaine se puso de rodillas y recorrió el mismo camino con la lengua, desde el ombligo hasta las caderas. Jugueteando, torturándolo, hasta llegar a su miembro.

—Blaine... no... —él ignoró el ronco gemido. Era demasiado tarde y empezó a experimentar el beso más íntimo de todos. Blaine se sentía enardecido por su sabor. Lo lamía en la punta, para después introducirlo completamente en su boca mientras lo sujetaba firmemente con las manos para que no se cayera.

A Kurt le hubiera gustado rogarle que parase, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. Nunca había experimentado aquella sensación, aquella posesión. Por supuesto que con Adam había compartido eso y mucho más, pero esto era diferente totalmente. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sobre la cama hasta que Blaine alargó el brazo para tomar un pequeño bote de lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche, colocando un poco del frío líquido en su miembro y en sus dedos, y con movimientos precisos acarició a Kurt, preparándolo para aceptar su erección.

Kurt estaba lleno de deseo y gimió suavemente ante la primera embestida. Podía sentir que sus músculos se expandían y después la gradual aceptación cuando Blaine se enterró en él suavemente hasta el fondo. Entonces empezó a moverse, lentamente, casi retirándose del todo antes de volver a embestir de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, moviéndose sabiamente para dejar que sus músculos lo envolvieran. Cuando notó que estaba preparado, empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que Kurt levantó las caderas para recibirlo tan profundamente como fuera posible.

Kurt creía que no podía ser mejor, pero estaba equivocado. Su invasión oral había estimulado su deseo hasta convertirlo en fiebre y en aquel momento Blaine lo llevaba a un plano más elevado, en el que el cuerpo, la mente y el alma llegaban a un perfecto acuerdo que trascendía cualquier sensación que hubiera experimentado anteriormente. No tenía ningún control. Ni lo deseaba, decidió inconscientemente mientras la espiral de sensaciones llegaba a la cima. Gritó mientras temblaba durante el clímax y la boca de Blaine se cerró sobre la suya, acariciadora, dulce, mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Durante un rato no se movió. No podía. Se sentía letárgico y abandonado. Más tarde le dolería todo el cuerpo pero, por el momento, se contentaba con quedarse recostado ahí, saboreando el maravilloso final de su orgasmo.

Deslizó una mano por la espalda de Blaine hasta dejarla en su trasero y, en ese momento, sintió que temblaba y volvía a crecer dentro de él. —¿Estás incómodo? —preguntó Blaine con voz ronca.

—No —contestó. Le gustaba su proximidad, la dureza de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su olor. —Quieres... —empezó a preguntar, pero no pudo seguir al verlo sonreír.

—¿Apartarme? No —contestó Blaine, apoyándose en un codo, pero sin salirse de él. Kurt lo excitaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Deseaba volver a tomarlo, pero quizá era demasiado pronto. Tenían tiempo para jugar, para disfrutar uno del otro.

Lo tomó por los hombros, sin apartarse, y se colocó de espaldas, colocándolo sobre su pecho. Empezó a trazar la línea de sus labios con un dedo, que Kurt mordió suavemente, antes de envolverlo con su lengua. Así que Kurt también quería jugar, pensó Blaine.

En aquella postura, era Kurt quien controlaba la situación y se sentía poderosamente sexual, lleno de pasión. Se apoyó firmemente en las rodillas y empezó a moverse lentamente, viendo cómo los ojos de Blaine se oscurecían y empezaba a sudar. Mientras Kurt se movía, Blaine lo atrajo hacia sí ylo besó, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y mordiendo sus labios, para después besar su cuello. Podía sentir su respuesta en la tensión de los músculos que lo sujetaban.

Hasta entonces había sido Blaine quien llevaba la iniciativa, pero en aquel momento Kurt había decidido darle la vuelta a la situación y empezó a moverse sobre él, al principio tímidamente y, después, a medida que iba ganando confianza, montándolo cada vez más rápido hasta que Blaine lo sujetó por las caderas y se hundió en él, levantándolo mientras arqueaba su cuerpo con un ritmo frenético, hasta que sólo sus pies y sus hombros quedaron anclados a la cama.

Más tarde, lo abrazó, acunándolo en sus brazos, calmando con las manos su tembloroso cuerpo hasta que se quedó quieto y exhausto.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró el castaño un par de veces antes de abandonarse de nuevo a las caricias de las manos y los labios de Blaine.

— Blaine, tengo que irme —casi gritó cuando estaba empezando a amanecer.— Tengo que tomar un avión.

Blaine casi saltó de la cama y lo tomó en sus brazos, a pesar de sus protestas, para llevarlo al cuarto de baño. Él mismo lo metió en la ducha y, cuando hubo terminado, lo envolvió en una toalla.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama? —preguntó, besándolo suavemente en los labios.— Sólo para dormir, te lo prometo. Pondré el despertador y yo mismo haré el desayuno.

—Tengo que irme, de verdad —Kurt tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para decir aquello.

Blaine lo secó cuidadosamente y después se quedó observándolo mientras se arreglaba.

¿Qué debía decir?, se preguntaba Kurt. "Gracias, ha sido estupendo?" Blaine le ahorró ese problema al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Cuídate.

Mientras conducía por las calles desiertas sentía como si estuviera en un mundo irreal. No había estrellas, ni luna, sólo una vaga luz anaranjada que parecía querer apartar las sombras de la noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana, según el reloj de su coche y sólo le quedaba una hora para hacer la maleta y llegar al aeropuerto.

Después de aquella noche debería sentirse agotado y, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente activo y más lleno de vida de lo que se había sentido en los últimos tres años. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, empezó a guardar sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje a toda prisa. Había dormido con un hombre, pensó de repente. Pero tuvo que echarse a reír. Dormir no era precisamente lo que habían hecho.

¿Qué pasaría después de aquello? ¿Volverían a hacerlo de vez en cuando? ¿Se verían durante algunos fines de semana? Relaciones sexuales sin compromiso emocional. Muy maduro. Casi le dio un ataque de risa histérica al pensar en ello.

Mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto en un taxi se tranquilizó, pero empezó a sentirse culpable por haber traicionado lo que había sentido por Adam. Habían compartido amor, risas, esperanzas y sueños y nunca lo olvidaría. Pero las lágrimas eran para los débiles y Kurt ya había llorado suficiente.

* * *

_Gracias a patry, Marierux, MyCoffeeOrder, Candy Criss, Andre Luna, Klaineadiction, AlexaColfer, Youknowmycoffeeorder, ValeAsencio, darckel, 07DaniDC, Miichy CrissColfer, Adriana11, cimari y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews ;)_

_Nos leemos próximamente.  
Kisses Klainers!  
xoxo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes y una agradable azafata acompañó a Kurt hasta un vestíbulo donde el chofer que lo esperaba tomó su maleta de viaje y lo condujo hasta una lujosa limusina. Aunque la profesión de modelo tenía muchos inconvenientes, su fama y reconocimiento le daban ciertas ventajas. Mientras la limusina recorría el camino que llevaba hasta el Four Seasons, Kurt se sentía agradecido por la habilidad de Isabelle para organizar su agenda.

Las playas de Miami eran inmensas, de arena dorada y fina, con un mar de un azul intenso que, a aquella hora, parecía de color zafiro. Los apartamentos construidos alrededor de la playa eran el marco perfecto para ese maravilloso paisaje y, mientras se acercaba, se daba cuenta del enorme movimiento que había en aquella zona turística.

El hotel era de lujo, con excelentes vistas y las mejores tiendas de moda en su interior. Deshizo la maleta de viaje en cinco minutos, miró la cama con pena, antes de consultar el reloj. Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que presentarse en el inmenso salón del hotel para los ensayos del desfile. Podía matar el tiempo dándose una vuelta por las tiendas, o lo que sería más aconsejable, tomando una pequeña siesta.

Sin dudarlo, ganó la cama. Rápidamente se desnudó, puso el despertador y se recostó en la cama. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado unas horas antes. Su cuerpo aún seguía doliendo por aquella invasión y su piel quemaba en determinadas zonas; Blaine se había tomado su tiempo, seduciéndolo, haciendo que todo fuera una fiesta para sus sentidos.

Blaine era un hombre peligroso porque sabía que era fácil hacerse adicto a su forma hacer el amor. Adicto a él. Pero Kurt había entregado su corazón una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Cuando despertó, un poco más descansado tomó un plátano de la cesta de frutas que había en la habitación y lo mordisqueó antes de ducharse para bajar al desfile.

En el vestíbulo había una impresionante cascada de agua. El inmenso salón de desfiles estaba abarrotado. Cuando Kurt terminó el trabajo y pudo escaparse de los inevitables saludos, se dirigió al salón en el que tendría lugar la sesión fotográfica.

El fotógrafo era demasiado simpático, rayando en lo molesto, y lo peor de todo, un mano larga. Fuera la que fuera la pose que su ayudante le pedía, él quería cambiarla personalmente y, después de dos horas de poses, Kurt estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. No soportaba que lo tocaran y estuvo a punto de decírselo un par de veces, pero se contuvo.

Por fin se hizo la última fotografía y pudo escapar a su habitación durante un rato, antes de arreglarse para asistir a la recepción que organizaba la agencia.

Aquella noche había elegido un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa de cuadros muy finos blanco con gris, un blazer y corbata color vino, zapatos negros y su inseparable rolex. Su cabello perfectamente moldeado, dándole un aire de sofisticación total.

Le presentaron a varios de los invitados, charló sobre cosas sin importancia y tomó algunos aperitivos, pero el fotógrafo no se apartaba de él, molestándolo continuamente con sus comentarios, hasta que por fin Kurt, como sin darse cuenta, le dio un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas. El fotógrafo se puso pálido y lo miró con expresión de odio, pero no dijo nada. Sin decir una palabra, Kurt se dio la vuelta, buscó a la anfitriona y se despidió. Lo único que le faltaba era un tipo grosero después de un día de trabajo como aquél y una noche en la que no había dormido para nada.

Cuando entró en su habitación, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y fue a la nevera para tomar un sorbo de agua. En ese momento oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Blaine.

—¿Blaine? —repitió sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta. Vestido con unos pantalones grises, camisa blanca y sueter a rayas, era simplemente imponente. —Supongo que vas a decirme que pasabas por aquí y has decidido subir a saludarme —dijo el ojiazul, intentando que su voz sonara despreocupada.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente sus labios.

—No quería pasar la noche sin ti —susurró. Aquello dejó a Kurt momentáneamente sin palabras.— No has podido dormir, ¿verdad? —sonrió el pelinegro, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Tan mal estoy?

—No. Sólo pareces un poco cansado —contestó él, acariciando su mejilla.

—Ojalá sólo estuviera un poco cansado.

—Yo te cuidaré.

El calor sensual del cuerpo de Blaine empezaba a despertar deseo en el suyo y, si se quedaban en la habitación, probablemente no descansaría en absoluto.

—Lo mejor será que salgamos a cenar a alguno de los restaurantes del paseo marítimo —dijo con firmeza, y lo vio sonreír.

—¿Te encuentras más seguro entre la multitud?

—Sí —sonrió Kurt, apartándose de él y volviendo a ponerse los zapatos. Después extendió la mano para que Blaine la tomara. Fueron al Pearl South Beach & Champagne Lounge y allí los acomodaron frente a una de las ventanas. Pronto oscurecería, pero en ese momento podían ver los barcos deslizándose sobre el mar y la gente paseando por el muelle. Después de una cena agradable y suculenta, volvieron caminando al hotel.

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! —anunció una voz en cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo.

Era el fotógrafo, ligeramente bebido, que empezó a preparar la cámara mientras miraba a Blaine.

—El príncipe de hielo con su escolta. Ahora entiendo que te marcharas tan pronto de la fiesta, querido —añadió.

Aquella cámara suponía una amenaza, ya que Kurt no quería ver de nuevo su vida privada publicada por todas partes, así que siguió caminando hacia el ascensor, intentando no prestarle atención.

—¿No me digas que duermen en la misma habitación? —siguió diciendo, sin separarse de ellos.

—Si da un paso más, llamaré a seguridad, se lo advierto —dijo Blaine, colocándose como escudo de Kurt.

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, amigo.

—Entonces le sugiero que lo haga en otro sitio —dijo él con una voz que no admitía replica.

El tipo desapareció y ellos pudieron subir solos en el ascensor.

—¿Te ha pasado esto alguna vez? —preguntó cuando entraban en la habitación.

Los acosadores, los fans alterados, los paparazzis. La pesadilla que nadie deseaba. Sólo su padre sabía de las cartas que había recibido tras la muerte de Adam. Palabras cortadas de periódicos y pegadas a un papel en blanco. Uno de esos fanáticos enfermos que la policía había tardado seis meses en localizar. Blaine se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sombrío, pero no quiso preguntar. Llegaría el momento en que Kurt compartiría con él todo lo que quisiera compartir y él esperaría mientras tanto.

—Ese fotógrafo no es más que un idiota —dijo, sentándose en un sillón.

La noche anterior había compartido su intimidad con aquel hombre, pero en aquel momento no sabía qué hacer. Blaine le puso las manos sobre los hombros, acariciando, masajeando los tensos músculos.

—Sigue, por favor —le suplicó y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por aquel relajante masaje.

Minutos más tarde, Blaine lo llevó a la cama y, con movimientos rápidos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a desnudarlo.

—Blaine…

—Relájate y disfruta —dijo, volviéndolo de espaldas. Kurt creía que iba a derretirse bajo aquellas manos. Al principio se encontraba un poco violento, pero después apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y se dejó llevar.

Era imposible luchar contra el cansancio y, poco a poco, se quedó dormido. No se percató de que Blaine se levantaba de la cama, ni de que se quitaba la ropa y se deslizaba con él entre las sábanas.

Kurt se movió y notó la calidez de un cuerpo desnudo a su lado, pero en la vaguedad del sueño, no se hizo ninguna pregunta. Sólo se acurrucó contra él y suspiró con satisfacción cuando sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su espalda. Era un sueño. Una visión deliciosa, acompañada de un aroma masculino que lo hacía sentirse como en el cielo. Unos labios rozaron su mejilla y se deslizaron hasta su cuello. Después, siguieron hasta su pecho, lamiendo y acariciando con suavidad antes de bajar hasta su abdomen y continuar hacia abajo. Unos dedos empezaron a juguetear con su entrepierna, haciéndolo endurecer ante el contacto. Aquel sueño erótico casi parecía real, pensaba semiinconscientemente Kurt mientras las sensaciones iban aumentando por todo su cuerpo. Era tan real, que parecía imposible que fuera un sueño.

El roce de una pierna contra la suya lo devolvió a la realidad y Kurt abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de Blaine a un centímetro de la suya. La sombra de la barba le daba una insoportable sexualidad a aquellas facciones. Sus ojos miel eran cálidos e increíblemente sensuales.

—Buenos días —susurró Blaine, trazando con un dedo la línea de sus labios.

Lo que siguió fue un beso sensual, un preludio del lento y lánguido acto en el que sus sentidos excitados llegarían a las cimas más altas de deseo para caer finalmente exhaustos uno en brazos del otro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Blaine levantó la mano para comprobar el reloj. —Las siete y diez. Vamos a dar un paseo a la playa —dijo, inclinándose hacia Kurt con una sonrisa que casi hizo que se derritiera, antes de levantarse de la cama de un salto. Su cuerpo era increíble. Demasiado perfecto, pensaba Kurt mirándolo entrar en el cuarto de baño. Su espalda definida, la cintura, el trasero apretado, y sus piernas.

Se movía con la naturalidad de un hombre que se siente a gusto con su cuerpo. Seguro, confiado y con una gracia que combinaba fuerza y poder, pero a la vez ternura y elegancia.

Quince minutos más tarde, caminaban por una playa que parecía infinita, rodeada de un mar azul y en calma. A aquella hora de la mañana el aire era fresco y la brisa suave.

—¿Vamos a pasear o quieres que corramos un poco? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt lo miró. Blaine se había puesto pantalones cortos, una camiseta y zapatos deportivos.

—Corramos —decidió.

—¿Quieres gastar energía?

—¿La tuya o la mía? —preguntó Kurt

—De los dos, imagino —rió Blaine.

Lo que empezaba a sentir por él, lo turbaba. Invadía su espacio, su tiempo y se infiltraba en sus emociones con una determinación que parecía empeñada en destruir todas las barreras que Kurt había levantado. Tenía la impresión de que con Blaine tenía que ser todo o nada y él no estaba preparado para pensar en el todo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café? —preguntó el pelinegro después de unos quince minutos.

—¿Con croissants?

—¿Tanta hambre tienes? —sonrió él, tomándolo de la mano. Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. El día le parecía de repente más brillante, pero no tenía nada que ver con el sol.

Eligieron uno de los cafés que había alrededor de la playa y se sentaron en la terraza. Blaine observaba su aspecto fresco y alegre y, sin embargo, sabía que seguía a la defensiva. Si no tenía cuidado, Kurt volvería a intentar apartarse de él.

Más tarde, volvieron al hotel y subieron a la habitación.

—Mientras tú te duchas, yo iré guardando las cosas en la maleta —dijo el ojiazul.

—Prefiero que nos duchemos juntos.

—Tengo que tomar un avión, Blaine —intentó protestar, sintiéndose tímido de repente.— No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pues tendremos que conformarnos con esto —susurró Blaine, acercando su cálida y devastadoramente sensual boca a la suya de forma dominante y dulce a la vez, dando, recibiendo, hasta que Kurt se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, deseando más, mucho más. Cuando por fin Blaine se apartó, Kurt era incapaz de moverse.— A la ducha —dijo, empujándolo suavemente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se había acostado con aquel hombre, había compartido su intimidad con él. ¿Qué había de malo en ducharse juntos?, se preguntaba. No sería la primera vez que se duchaba con un hombre.

Con Adam siempre era divertido. Pero aquello era diferente. Muy diferente. No había nada humorístico en compartir ducha con Blaine. Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrerlo ante la idea de estar a un centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Blaine.

Lo miró mientras se desnudaba con toda tranquilidad y tuvo que hacer lo mismo, intentando disimular su turbación. Ya dentro de la ducha, intentó no mirarlo, pero era imposible, por supuesto. Blaine se movía con toda tranquilidad, enjabonándolo y enjabonándose como si llevaran años haciéndolo juntos. Y su estado de excitación no parecía molestarlo o avergonzarlo en absoluto. Kurt creía que podía sobrellevar con tranquilidad cualquier situación, pero aquello era demasiado para sus nervios.

Cuando salieron, se envolvió en una toalla y entró en la habitación para vestirse. Diez minutos más tarde, se había puesto un pantalón y una camisa de color crema con un pañuelo de brillantes colores azules y verdes que daba el toque de color.

La limusina los estaba esperando en la puerta, pero cuando las puertas del hotel se abrieron, unos flashes fotográficos los tomaron por sorpresa. Kurt intentó sonreír, pero por dentro maldecía al fotógrafo que debía haber avisado a la prensa sólo para vengarse. Se imaginó el titular de las revistas: El modelo Kurt Hummel y el conocido empresario Blaine Anderson pasan la noche juntos en el Hotel Four Seasons.

Kurt ni siquiera abrió la boca; se limitó a sonreír y a entrar en la limusina, alegrándose de que las ventanillas fueran oscuras y de que el conductor los sacara de allí a gran velocidad.

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para tomar el avión.

—Vendré a buscarte a las siete —dijo Blaine, cuando lo dejó frente a su apartamento.— Iremos al teatro con Nick y Jeff.

El coche se alejó antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo de protestar y, unos minutos más tarde, estaba en su apartamento, intentando decidir qué iba a hacer con Blaine.

* * *

_Espero les esté gustando esta historia :)  
_

_Ya respondí de manera personal a sus reviews (a los que tienen cuenta en ff)... pero de cualquier manera muchas gracias a Gice (bienvenida a esta historia :D), Aamorella. Klaineadiction, AdryRamiss15, Andre Luna (gracias por leerme :D), AlexaColfer, darckel, ValeAsencio, MyCoffeeOrder, Marierux, Candy Criss, Adriana11, Youknowmycoffeeorder, 07DaniDC, Miichy CrissColfer y Gabriela Cruz por sus comentarios :D En serio son geniales y me motivan a seguir con la historia._

_Nos leemos pronto ;)  
KissesKlainers!  
Xoxo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

Tenía la extraña impresión de que no controlaba nada de esta situación y que era Blaine quien tomaba todas las decisiones; algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Aquel pensamiento le estuvo molestando durante toda la tarde y lo convenció de que tenía que empezar a tomar las riendas. Kurt se vistió con un elegante traje negro diseñado por un joven que, en su experta opinión, pronto se convertiría en una celebridad.

El interfón sonó justo cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse.

—¿Blaine? En un momento bajo.

Vestido con un esmoquin oscuro y una camisa de seda blanca, estaba tan atractivo que lo dejó sin respiración. El tráfico de la ciudad era relativamente tranquilo a aquella hora y sus amigos se reunieron con ellos en la puerta del teatro.

—Estás guapísimo —dijo Kurt, abrazando cálidamente a su amigo.

—Tú también —respondió Jeff con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieren que tomemos una copa o prefieren que entremos directamente al show? —preguntó Nick.

—Blaine, ¿cómo estás? —oyeron una suave voz tras ellos.

Kurt se volvió, interesado en conocer a quien se dirigía a Blaine de un modo tan familiar.

Pequeño y rubio, era el mismo chico con el que Blaine había estado hablando el día que se habían encontrado en la galería de Wes.

Kurt sintió una punzada de celos al ver cómo el chico se quedaba colgado del cuello de Blaine durante unos segundos más de los necesarios; también se percató de que su sonrisa, aunque brillante, no podía enmascarar la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

—Hola, Jeremiah —dijo Blaine amablemente.— Ya conoces a Nick y a Jeff. ¿Conoces a Kurt?

—No, aunque lo he visto muchas veces en las pasarelas. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente —sonrió Kurt.

Las luces se encendieron, dando a entender que los asistentes debían ocupar sus asientos.

—Un día tenemos que quedar para vernos —sugirió Jeremiah antes de apartarse de ellos.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que, aunque Blaine sonreía amistosamente, no le había dado una respuesta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no exigirle una explicación sobre qué era aquel chico para él.

Ocuparon sus asientos cerca del escenario y, aunque Kurt había visto aquella misma producción en Londres y había quedado admirado, tuvo que admitir que el montaje en Broadway era fantástico.

Cuando cayó el telón después del primer acto, Jeff sugirió que fueran a tomar una copa al abarrotado vestíbulo.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los "cariño" y "cielo" que solía oír cada vez que se encontraba con alguien, Kurt pensó que si oía uno más se pondría a gritar.

—Mierda.

Kurt oyó la maldición que había lanzado Jeff en voz baja y se dio cuenta de la razón al ver que Hunter se abría paso entre la multitud y se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al sanitario?

—No pienso darle esa satisfacción —contestó Jeff con firmeza, tomando la mano de su novio.

Kurt observó cómo Nick lo miraba con una sonrisa y se llevaba su mano a los labios.

—Nick. Cuánto me alegro de verte —susurró Hunter cuando estuvo a su lado. Después, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Blaine de una forma que hubiera hecho derretirse a cualquier otro hombre.— Hola, Blaine. Qué amable por tu parte acompañar a Kurt.

—¿Has venido solo, Hunter? —preguntó suavemente Kurt.

—Claro que no, cariño —sonrió.— ¿Qué tal en el Four Seasons? Me han contado que tuviste un altercado con uno de los fotógrafos. Se dice por ahí que tu reacción fue... —hizo una pausa para causar más efecto— ...más bien física.

—No tanto como la tuya en Roma o París. Además de la pelea que tuviste en Milán. ¿Recuerdas, Hunter?

—Todos hemos tenido algún problema con la prensa en un momento o en otro —intervino Nick.

Afortunadamente, el segundo acto estaba a punto de empezar y los asistentes empezaban a volver a sus asientos, así que la respuesta del irritante joven se perdió entre las voces de la multitud.

Cuando cayó el telón, los actores recibieron un merecido aplauso y los cuatro salieron del teatro comentando la obra.

—¿Quieren que vayamos a cenar? —preguntó Nick mientras se dirigían a los coches.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Jeff.

—A algún sitio lejos de aquí —contestó Nick con una sonrisa irónica.— Donde Hunter no pueda seguirnos.

O Jeremiah, añadió mentalmente Kurt, enfadándose consigo mismo por aquellos pensamientos.

Eran casi las doce cuando Blaine paró el coche frente a su apartamento.

—Gracias. Ha sido una noche estupenda —dijo Kurt, abriendo la portezuela.

—¿Quieres librarte de mí? —preguntó el pelinegro, tomándolo por la barbilla.

—No estoy seguro de adónde nos lleva esto, Blaine —contestó el castaño, inseguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "esto"?

—Tú y yo —respondió Kurt.— Dentro de poco tendré que ir a Europa —siguió, notando que el roce de los dedos de Blaine en su boca lo hacían temblar.— No volveré a Nueva York hasta dentro de unos meses.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres ataduras? —preguntó Blaine, apretando la mandíbula.— ¿Que nos veamos sólo de vez en cuando, alternando tu casa y la mía y nos despidamos con un beso hasta la próxima vez? —siguió, sin poder contener la furia que le produjo su respuesta.— ¿Es eso todo lo que significo para ti?

Tenía que terminar con aquello en ese mismo instante, pensaba Kurt. Era lo que debía hacer si quería que su vida continuara siendo como había sido antes de conocerlo.

Pero la idea de no volver a verlo, de no volver a sentir sus labios en los suyos o de no volver a hacer el amor con él le hacía sentir un dolor insoportable.

—No.

Durante unos segundos, Blaine no dijo nada; se contentó con seguir acariciando su mejilla y después su cabello.

—¿Te ha molestado ver a Jeremiah?

—Está claro que siente algo por ti —contestó Kurt, pensando que era transparente para aquel hombre.

—Tuvimos una relación cuando éramos más jóvenes y yo estaba empeñado en ser un artista y vivir en Europa. Pero a Jeremiah no le gustaba la idea de vivir sin dinero, así que nos separamos y él se consiguió a otro hombre.

—Entonces, ahora sólo son buenos amigos.

—Jeremiah sabe que no podríamos ser nada más que eso —sonrió Blaine, como si presintiera la preocupación de Kurt.

¿Lo habría dicho para intentar convencerlo de que no había nada entre ellos? La idea de que él le hiciera el amor a otro hombre, de que su poderoso cuerpo llevara a otro hombre al éxtasis del que él había disfrutado dolía tanto que casi se sentía enfermo.

—Es muy tarde —dijo Kurt, abriendo la puerta del coche. Blaine salió y lo tomó del brazo.— Blaine…

—Dime que quieres estar solo y me iré —susurró él.

Kurt estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero no lo hizo. Una parte de él deseaba aceptar lo que había entre ellos sin cuestionarse adónde los llevaría; simplemente viviendo el presente.

—Tú haces el desayuno —capituló por fin Kurt, sintiéndose nervioso y vivo, asombrosamente vivo.

Se sentía embargado de emociones, tuvo que reconocer mientras entraban en el apartamento.

—Apaga las luces y ven a disfrutar de la vista conmigo —dijo Blaine, tomándolo por los hombros.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la terraza y, cuando Kurt pulsó el botón del mando a distancia, las persianas se abrieron para descubrir la panorámica de la ciudad, iluminada por millones de luces que formaban un manto multicolor.

Kurt no protestó cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él; todo lo contrario; entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su cuello mientras él se inclinaba para besarlo.

Hipnótica y dulcemente, Blaine lo besaba haciendo que el fuego volviera a invadirlo por dentro. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y Blaine lo llevó al dormitorio.

Kurt le desabrochó la camisa enardecido de deseo. No quería que hubiera barrera alguna entre su piel y la del moreno. Segundos más tarde, su propia ropa caía al suelo. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama y Kurt gimió con tono de protesta cuando Blaine encendió la lámpara.

—Quiero verte —dijo Blaine con voz ronca.— Y quiero que tú me veas a mí —susurró en su oído.

A Kurt no le importaba en aquel momento si la luz estaba encendida o apagada. Blaine acarició sus muslos hasta llegar a los tstículos, los acarició suavemente y luego dirigió su antención a su entrada y, con los dedos y un poco de lubricante, simuló el acto físico. El cuerpo de Kurt se arqueó hacia él, buscando el placer que ofrecía y gimió cuando el deseo se volvió insoportable. Blaine lo preparaba con total ternura, no queriendo lastimarlo y disfrutando de los gemidos de Kurt. Cuando lo tuvo listo, se hundió dentro de él con una poderosa embestida, moviéndose con un ritmo acompasado hasta que el castaño lo urgió a aumentarlo cada vez más buscando el punto culminante, en el que se mantuvieron durante unos segundos que parecían interminables, antes de llegar a un clímax que los dejó a ambos jadeando.

Kurt se quedó tumbado, exhausto y cubierto de sudor. Sabía que había gritado a medida que iba perdiendo la noción de quién era o dónde estaba. Nunca hasta entonces había sabido que alguien podía perderse de tal forma en el acto sexual.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó suavemente Blaine.

Kurt sintió el roce de sus dedos en sus mejillas, pero no estaba seguro de si deseaba obedecer; porque si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarse con él, visual y físicamente y reconocer lo que habían compartido.

—Dime lo que sientes.

No encontraba palabras que definieran el estado de euforia en que se encontraba, tanto mental como físicamente. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que todo su cuerpo parecía ser una masa de terminaciones nerviosas que reaccionaban ante su contacto como si fuera una descarga eléctrica?

O quizá podría intentar explicarle cómo, de la forma más increíble, parecía reconocerlo inconscientemente como alguien que era parte de sí mismo, como si en algún momento, en algún lugar en la distancia ya hubieran sido el uno del otro.

Todo aquello lo hacía cuestionar la palabra amor y lo que significaba. Peor que eso, se veía forzado a aceptar que el amor podía asumir diversas formas y el que había experimentado con Adam sólo era una de ellas. Y aquello era algo en lo que no quería pensar por el momento.

Si Blaine deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese preciso instante, le haría ver que estaba furioso; y lo estaba de verdad; furioso con sigo mismo y confuso.

—¿Quieres que te diga que lo haces muy bien?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron en aquel momento y la sombra que los cubrió le hizo sentir miedo. Blaine entendía lo que Kurt estaba sintiendo, casi adivinaba las dudas que había en su corazón y se sentía impotente para exorcizarlas. Sólo había un camino, el de la total sinceridad, incluso si llevaba a la confrontación.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me digas eso. Los dos hemos ardido de deseo y los dos hemos experimentado el mismo placer.

El calor empezaba a disminuir y el ambiente se enfriaba por su propia decisión. Una parte de él sangraba por aquella pérdida, mientras la otra lo urgía a mantener aquella actitud.

—Eres un gran amante, Blaine —dijo el ojiazul en voz baja. Sabía que aquello le dolería, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mostrarse frío.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Blaine después de unos segundos, con voz helada. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando y Kurt no dijo una palabra cuando el pelinegro tomó su cara entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. —Kurt —susurró, intentando buscar la calidez en aquellos ojos azules.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, Blaine? —preguntó furioso.— ¿Que eres el primer hombre con el que me acuesto en tres años? ¿Que porque me he acostado contigo voy a dejar que seas parte de mi vida?

Blaine cubrió la boca de Kurt con la suya para evitar que siguiera hablando, poseyéndolo con su beso como si quisiera levantar todas las barreras que guardaba en su alma. El beso duró lo que a Kurt le pareció una eternidad y, cuando por fin él apartó la cara, Kurt estaba sin aliento.

—No pienso dejarte otra opción —susurró Blaine con voz ronca.

—Claro que lo harás —exclamó Kurt lleno de angustia, lanzándose sobre él con los puños cerrados.

Lo oyó gemir levemente cuando recibió el golpe en el pecho y casi se sintió satisfecho de haberle hecho daño, antes de que él lo agarrara por las muñecas y las forzara detrás de su espalda. Tomando las piernas de Kurt entre las suyas con fuerza, lo mantuvo casi inmóvil, pero el castaño seguía luchando, no sabía si contra él o contra sí mismo. Enfurecido, sin poder despegarse del cuerpo de Blaine, Kurt lo mordió en un hombro.

Su venganza fue rápida e inclinó la cabeza para morderlo suave pero firmemente en el pecho, dejando su marca en la pálida piel. Kurt reanudó la lucha, aunque no consiguió nada excepto la reafirmación de la fuerza de Blaine.

—Estate quieto. Vas a hacerte daño.

Kurt estaba jadeando y lo miraba con rabia al darse cuenta de que estaba derrotado, mientras Blaine no parecía haber hecho más esfuerzo que el que se haría para darle unos azotes a un niño maleducado.

—Te odio —dijo el ojiazul.

—No es verdad.

La ira estaba empezando a desaparecer, pero los restos seguían allí, como si esperara la menor oportunidad para volver a atacarlo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar correr.— Durante tres años me he convencido a mí mismo de que mi vida era como yo quería que fuera. Y lo era. Hasta que apareciste tú.

—Yo no conduzco coches a altas velocidades, ni arriesgo mi vida de forma innecesaria —susurró, soltándolo.

Kurt sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en el corazón. —No hacía falta que dijeras eso —dijo lentamente, levantándose de la cama.

—Es la verdad.

—Quiero que te marches —pronunció Kurt con frialdad mientras se ponía la camisa. Blaine no se movió.— Quiero que te vistas y te vayas de aquí.

Con el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes de furia y las mejillas encendidad, parecía un tigre. Blaine se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa del suelo y se quedó mirándolo.

—Yo estoy vivo, Kurt —dijo lentamente.— Recuerda eso antes de que me marche. Si me voy ahora, los dos perderemos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a vestirse. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y su expresión era tan seria que Kurt tuvo miedo.

—Eso es un chantaje emocional.

—No. Sólo es la verdad.

—Una verdad manipulada —corrigió Kurt.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es para ti olvidarte del pasado? —preguntó Blaine. En su expresión había una dureza primitiva, una fuerza que él intentaba controlar pero que salía a la superficie sin que pudiera evitarlo.— ¿Que no sé que tienes miedo de sentir algo por un hombre porque no quieres que vuelvan a hacerte daño?

—Eso se llama instinto de conservación.

—¿Eso crees? Yo lo llamaría autodestrucción —dijo Blaine, colgándose la chaqueta del hombro, dándose cuenta de que estaba ante el mayor reto de su vida.— Que seas feliz dentro de tu torre de marfil, Kurt.

La imagen era vívida y aterradora. Inaccesible, destinado siempre a estar solo, llevando una existencia vacía, exenta de emoción. Un observador, nunca participando de la vida. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

—Cada vez que doy un paso hacia adelante, tú me obligas a dar otro —replicó Kurt angustiado.— Ni siquiera sé hacia dónde voy, Blaine.

—Yo lo quiero todo, Kurt —dijo, acercándose.— Quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

—No te creo —dijo el castaño muy pálido.

—Ningún hombre antes que tú me ha hecho sentir lo que siento. Y dudo que vuelva a ocurrirme alguna vez.

—Esa no es razón suficiente.

—¿Y la palabra amor?

—Lo tuve una vez y casi me muero cuando lo perdí —contestó Kurt, con un nudo en la garganta. Blaine tiró la chaqueta sobre la cama y lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—La vida no tiene garantías, Kurt —susurró él, con los ojos llenos de emoción.— Hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene mientras dure.

Su boca se cerró sobre la de Kurt, con salvaje y dulce erotismo, buscando, calmando, seduciéndolo de una manera que hacía que su sangre ardiera, haciéndole sentir de nuevo aquel deseo enfebrecido hasta que tuvo que devolverle el beso, hambriento de todo lo que él quisiera darle, con el mismo deseo de ser poseído que el de él por poseerlo.

Blaine se apartó un poco para trazar la línea de sus labios con la lengua y después lo besó en la barbilla, en el cuello, en la garganta.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre Adam? —susurró Blaine.— Creo que tengo derecho a saber.

Kurt se apartó un paso. No sabía por dónde empezar. La mayor parte de su vida con él había aparecido a todo color en las revistas. Pero lo que Blaine quería era saber la historia privada, los detalles personales, la verdad.

—Nos conocimos en una fiesta en Londres —empezó a decir.— Los dos estábamos celebrando una victoria personal. Él había ganado un contrato muy importante y yo acababa de firmar un contrato con un famoso diseñador italiano. Adam era... extrovertido, alegre —siguió. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Blaine lo que había sentido por Adam?, se preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía explicar el magnetismo que ejercía sobre todo el mundo, especialmente sobre él?— El nuestro fue un romance tumultuoso y nos casamos tres semanas más tarde. Él vivía prácticamente sólo para su trabajo. Era lo que más le importaba; los ensayos, los castings. Y también estaba su hobby... le gustaba correr en su auto a gran velocidad. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo hacía, y yo me preparaba mentalmente por si no volvía.

Blaine lo apretó contra él y Kurt lo agarró por la cintura, como si quisiera absorber algo de su fuerza. Se quedaron así, abrazados durante mucho tiempo; después, el pelinegro empezó a acariciar su espalda y lo besó en la frente.

—Te amo —dijo por fin Blaine, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Kurt temblaba ante lo que Blaine le estaba dando y que él tenía miedo de aceptar. Pero después se dejó llevar, no quiso pensar más y emparejó su pasión a la de él. Hicieron el amor de forma primitiva y salvaje, tan increíblemente intensa que no tenía comparación con lo que habían compartido hasta el momento. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a recuperar el ritmo normal, mientras yacían en la cama saciados y completamente turbados por lo que acababan de compartir.

Debieron de quedarse dormidos porque Kurt se despertó sintiendo el contacto de unos dedos en su piel. Murmuró una queja, pero Blaine siguió hacia abajo y empezó una exploración que hizo que su sangre hirviera de nuevo. Aquella vez no existieron la fiebre ni el ansia de la noche anterior; hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente, con un cuidado exquisito. Kurt lo miró a los ojos, comprobando de nuevo la fuerza, el poder, la ternura y el amor de aquel hombre y se dio cuenta de que no quería perderlo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había entre ellos, necesitaba darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

Él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que había roto sus resistencias y quiso hacer que se sintiera seguro. Con los labios, recorrió su espalda suavemente. Era como estar en el cielo; dar y recibir placer; probar hasta qué punto el otro resiste hasta que ninguno de los dos podía más. Cada vez que los dos llegaban al clímax, era como si Kurt le estuviera dando una parte de sí mismo.

—Tengo una exposición en Baton Rouge, Luisiana el sábado —susurró Blaine después de lo que había parecido una eternidad.— Cancela todos tus planes y ven conmigo a pasar el fin de semana. Tomaremos un avión y pasaremos el día en el puerto de Nueva Orleans.

—Lo pensaré —bromeó el ojiazul.

—¿Tienes que pensarlo? —preguntó Blaine con voz ronca.

—La idea de la exposición me agrada. Y me gusta verte en tu papel de artista. Y Nueva Orleans tiene muchos recuerdos para mí.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos —sonrió Kurt por fin.

—A las ocho. Primero tengo que ir a casa a hacer la maleta —sonrió Blaine a su vez.— ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Hambre de ti o hambre de comida? —bromeó Kurt.

—Las dos cosas.

En aquel momento, a Kurt le dolía todo el cuerpo; incluso zonas que nunca había pensado que podían estar doloridas.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que no voy a tener tiempo de dormir una hora antes de ducharme y cambiarme.

—¿Es que quieres dormir?

—¿Me ofreces algo mejor?

Blaine no respondió con palabras a aquella pregunta. Pero le mostró lo que tenía en mente, tomándose todo el tiempo que quiso. Más tarde, tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto...

* * *

_Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora... sucede que mi computadora se descompuso y ahí tenía el capítulo... Tuve que volver a escribirlo porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. No me gusta demorar tanto, porque sé que se le pierde el interés a una historia si tarda mucho en actualizar. Entonces bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta :D_

_Gracias por su infinita paciencia y muy en especial a Klaineadiction, MyCoffeeOrder, Andre Luna (actualizaré los jueves :D), Adriana11, darckel, Guest, Marierux, ValeAsencio, Miichy CrissColfer, patry, monsetziita, cimari, Aamorella, AlexaColfer, y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews :D  
_

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves ;)  
Kisses Klainers!  
XOXO!_


End file.
